Oneshots Warrior cats
by Mephitidae
Summary: DESACTUALIZADO Historia donde adjunto todos los oneshots de mis personajes de los gatos guerreros, muchas de estas historias están desactualizadas pero quiero conservarlas. Los personajes son de mi propiedad y el universo a Erin Hunter
1. Lo más importante para mi ya no existe 1

—Ya ya mis niños, no pasa nada— Susurraste debilitada mientras dabas cálidos y suaves lametazos a los cachorros que se apretujaban en tu regazo. La noche era fría y la lluvia no hacía más que empeorar la situación, miraste hacia afuera del tronco en donde te habías escondido esperando que la tormenta parara para poder irte.

Tragaste saliva y con miedo cubriste a las pequeñas bolas de pelo con tu esponjosa cola —Estaremos bien— Dijiste con total seguridad y cansancio, tenías que admitir que correr casi medio bosque y dar a luz a cinco cachorros no era nada fácil, tus energías estaban agotadas y no habías comido desde hacía días, te preocupa mucho el hecho de no tener leche para tus cachorros, sin embargo parecía que al menos tendrías algo para darles esa noche, por ahora tu mayor preocupación era el frío, el árbol no brindaba mucho calor en esa circunstancia y no estabas en condiciones para buscar otro refugio, a penas sentías las patas, los chillidos de tus cachorros eran lo único que te mantenía despierta, el saber que esas vidas dependían de ti, que los había traído al mundo y lo mínimo que podías hacer por ellos era cuidarlos esa noche.

Resignada, suspiraste ahora sintiendo la nostalgia y alegría, miraste con atención aquellos cachorros frutos del amor prohibido entre un guerrero y una curandera, pudiste asegurar que nunca habías visto nada más hermoso en la vida ¿Acaso la felicidad estaba destinada a durar tan poco? Esos pequeños se parecían tanto a él y en parte tanto a ti, eran...perfectos.

Antes de perder la conciencia decidiste nombrarlos, al menos así dejarías algo de ti en ellos, algo que les recordará que tú eras su madre. Moviste a tu primogénito suavemente con la pata, a él le pondrías el nombre de él primer paciente que perdiste, en su honor, "Pequeño Cisne", luego miraste a la hembra más grande, a ella, en honor a tu ya fallecido mentor le pondrías "Pintilla", nuevamente mirarías a una hembra y a ella, en honor a una de tus mejores amigas le pondrías "Pequeña mariposa", casi al final un macho totalmente esponjoso, a él, en honor a tu primer amor le pondrías "Polvillo" y por último pero no menos importante, el cachorro más pequeño de la camada, pero el más parecido a su padre, en su honor él sería "Pequeño corazón"

Asentiste satisfecha con los nombres que habías escogido, pero casi inmediatamente los pequeños comenzaron a llorar más fuerte, podías haber tratado ya con muchos cachorros, pero cuando el llanto venía de los tuyos, tus nervios se ponían de punta. Lo primero que se te vino a la cabeza fue cantarles para tranquilizarlos, pero...

—Llévame a la luna y déjame jugar junto con las estrellas, déjame ver cómo es la primavera...— Cantaste la primera canción que se te cruzo en los pensamientos, nada más y nada menos que aquella que Corazón de Ónice te había cantado por las noches mientras se reunían en secreto bajo la luz de la luna llena. Trataste de no pensar en lo que sería todo después de aquello, pero no había otro remedio, dejarías a cada cachorro en una tribu diferente para que no hubiera sospechas, con suerte tendrían una buena madre y los verías cada asamblea...si...no sonaba tan mal.


	2. Lo más importante para mi ya no existe 2

Habían interrumpido su entrenamiento por seguramente una cosa insignificante, caminaba con una más que notable cara de disgusto y fastidio a través de lo que parecía el territorio de la tribu oculta entre la lluvia, conocía a aquel gato, lugarteniente, si, apestaba a humedad y tierra mojada. Movió la nariz fastidiado aún más al entrar al campamento y sentir decenas de miradas sobre él. ¿Que era? ¿Acaso un zorro? ...no...no era más que un gato enemigo en sus tierras. Rodó los ojos tratando de ignorarles, pero no se sentía protegido a pesar de que tenía permiso para entrar, el mismísimo lugarteniente había ido a buscarlo hasta su campamento como si la vida se le fuera en ello, no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba. El lugarteniente se quedó sentado a la entrada de lo que parecía ser la guarida del curandero, le hizo una seña con el hocico y entendió que debía entrar, quería terminar con eso rápidamente y así lo hizo. Para su mala suerte se encontró con los gatos que menos quería ver en su vida, ya conocía a esos 4 bastardos, se los habían presentado hace ya muchas lunas, no recordaba sus nombres, pero sí que habían cambiado bastante. Entro casi gruñendo a la guarida y los 4 gatos voltearon hacia él con los ojos desorbitados.

—Un gusto verte de nuevo, Cisne Negro— Una gata de entre ellos lo saludo como tratando de hacerse la amigable, la curandera de la tribu oculta entre las nubes, quien lo diría, aun así decidió solo dedicarle una mirada desprecio y sentarse a ver qué era lo que necesitaban de él.

—No trates de hablar con él, Aleteo de Mariposa...ya sabes cómo es— Otro de esos despreciables gatos había abierto su sucio hocico, Aleteo de mariposa solo asintió y se restregó levemente en una gata de a su lado que traía un collar puesto...una sucia minina casera, se maldijo a si mismo por respirar el mismo aire que ella, que asco. Luego sintió una mirada igual de fría que la suya, volteo a ver al más hijo de zorra de aquella congregación, quien solo le sonrió cínicamente.

—Déjalo Tormenta de Polvo, veamos si por fin suelta una palabra— Dijo el gato negro aun con la sonrisa.

—Tu eres igual a él, Corazón en Tinieblas— Hablo la minina casera con un tono despectivo y duro.

—Mira quien habla, la pequeña Lunares— El gato se relamió el hocico con malicia y volvió a sonreír, ese bastardo le llenaba de bilis.

—Silencio, tengamos algo de respeto— Hablo de nuevo Aleteo de mariposa mirando al fondo de la guarida donde se encontraba un pequeño gato que parecía atender a alguien herido, casi moribundo, le dio aún más asco estar ahí. El pequeño gato negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ellos.

—Quiere hablar con ustedes...solo dejen que se marche en paz— Y el pequeño se quedó sentado a las afueras de la guarida mientras que los demás avanzaron hacia el cuerpo moribundo de aquel gato. Él se acercó más lento casi aguantando la respiración, olía como a carne podrida o algo así, miro con detenimiento y se encontró con una figura conocida pero extraña...El cuerpo de un gato que respiraba con trabajos, su pelaje quemado se caía a manojos de su lacerada piel viva, se veían cachos carbonizados de él mientras que sangraba por todo su cuerpo. Le dieron las náuseas más terribles del mundo y se hizo a un lado mientras que los demás mantenían fija la mirada con el mismo asco.

—Discúlpenme mis niños...no quería que me vieran así, pero...tenía que despedirme— Reconoció al instante aquella voz, se trataba de aquella cagarruta que se hacía llamar su madre, si...la curandera de la tribu oculta entre la lluvia, apretó los dientes con coraje y volvió a mirarla... ¿Cómo podría ella ser su madre? Bajo ninguna circunstancia sería hijo de una traidora al código guerrero y mucho menos hermano de aquellos gatos.

—Yo no soy ningún hijo tuyo— Escupió enojado y la gata volteo hacia él como si pudiera verlo pero ya no...había perdido sus ojos.

—Oh Cisne Negro...te pareces tanto a tu padre— Susurró la gata sonriendo, casi ignorando sus hirientes palabras. —Algún día serás un grandioso líder— Volvió a Gruñir y decidió callarse.

—Sé que me estas escuchando Corazón en tinieblas...a ti te conozco mejor que a nadie...por favor deja de llorar— Dijo la gata bajando su tono y volteando la cabeza hacia su hijo quien resopló indignado.

—Hum, no eres nadie para decírmelo, y no estoy llorando—

—Te puse ese nombre por tu gran corazón querido, tal vez no estés llorando por fuera pero tu corazón lo está haciendo— El gato negro se estremeció.

—Aleteo de Mariposa, tú vas a ser una gran curandera, incluso mejor que yo, hazme sentir orgullosa hija mía— Aleteo de mariposa trago saliva y mientras sus lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos asintió varias veces.

—Tormenta de Polvo, tú eres el más noble de todos los guerreros, trae la paz a tu tribu y resuelve los problemas con paciencia y justicia, te espera un gran camino— El gato igualmente asintió con seriedad mientras aguantaba las lágrimas.

—Y tu mi pequeña Lunares, haz que tu tribu se sienta orgullosa de ti, a pesar de tus raíces, tu sabes que todas ellas te han forjado como guerrera, enséñales todo lo que has aprendido— La gata con el collar paseo la mirada por la cueva y luego asintió.

La gata se notaba más tranquila, suspiro con dolor y se recostó en su lecho lleno de su propia Sangre, luego cerro los ojos y chillo levemente del dolor. El pequeño gato de hace rato entro corriendo, se hacía llamar aprendiz, pero parecía un maldito cachorro.

—Mis antepasados me está llamando, Patas de algodón...ayúdame a reunirme con la tribu de las estrellas—

—N-no puedo...no quiero— Tartamudeo con miedo y tristeza el aprendiz haciéndose un poco para atrás con el pelaje erizado...cobarde.

—Patas de algodón...esta será la última cosa que te voy a enseñar...y es que no siempre las cosas tienen cura y hay que darles un pequeño empujón aquellos que desean irse— Patas de algodón asintió entre lágrimas y de entre sus patas saco unos maltrechos frutillos rojos que acercó al hocico de su mentora quien los olfateo y comió sin dudar. El aura se volvió pesada y fría, la gata daba sus últimos respiros de pronto sonrió como era su costumbre, algo en ella recuperó vida.

—Llévame a la luna y déjame jugar junto con las estrellas, déjame ver cómo es la primavera...— La curandera comenzó a cantar como si nada pasara, ahí entonces Cisne negro se dio cuenta de algo...aquella canción se le hacía conocida, por alguna razón se sintió relajado y a salvo al escucharla. Miró de nuevo a la gata y casi pudo verse ahí de cachorro, escondiéndose en su regazo tímidamente mientras que ella cantaba esa canción para calmarle. No pudo contener las Lágrimas, se sintió tan ingrato y triste, él nunca había tenido una madre y ahora...había perdido a la suya. Desconsolado se acercó guiado por aquella familiar canción y se ovilló en el regazo de su madre cuál cachorro asustado y lloro todas las lágrimas que se había tragado. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, reviviendo lo que nunca habían podido tener como familia.

—¿Ves corazón de Ónice? Yo te lo dije...serían preciosos— La gata parecía estar delirando, movió el cuello como si mirara a una figura, pero solo se podía ver el vacío de la cueva, aunque claramente se sentía una presencia extraña ahí...si...tampoco había tendió ningún padre, quería creer que lo tenía justo en ese momento...lo que tanto envidio de otros gatos por tantas lunas...ahí lo tenía...era cálido y acogedor...una familia.


	3. La fiebre negra

Nunca había sentido tanta presión en toda su corta y joven vida, hasta ahora había sentido el rigor y la verdadera responsabilidad que conllevaba ser la curandera de la tribu.

Nunca había sentido tanta presión en toda su corta y joven vida, hasta ahora había sentido el rigor y la verdadera responsabilidad que conllevaba ser la curandera de la tribu.

Era la estación sin hoja más dura que había caído en muchas lunas, el frío les calaba los huesos a todos y cada uno de los gatos que aun podían sentir las patas, las presas escaseaban y no había más que un pequeño montón de ratones famélicos sobre las pilas de nieve, nadie quería comer, había un aura nauseabunda que le espantaría el apetito a cualquiera. El campamento estaba en silencio...de luto, por la mañana Hoja de Roble y Cuello emplumado se llevaron el cadáver del único veterano que quedaba; Cisne Tuerto, había caído como la primera víctima de aquella rara enfermedad que azoto el campamento casi al mismo tiempo que el frío y la decadencia.

Cualquiera hubiera dicho que era un campamento fantasma de no ser por las apariciones de los guerreros que de vez en cuando salían de sus guaridas. En la curandería el ambiente era el más denso, muchos gatos estaban al borde de la vida y la muerte, peleando con garras y dientes por mantenerse con vida, todos ellos dependían de la aprendiza pues el mismo curandero había caído enfermo, las cosas no lucían muy bien.

La pequeña aprendiza llevaba días sin dormir y apenas probaba bocado, su prioridad estaba con que ninguno de sus pacientes se uniera a las filas de la tribu de las estrellas y entre todo aquello, inventar un cura para aquella rara enfermedad. Las cosas no podían ir peor, la infección no se podía detectar a menos que ya estuviera muy avanzada y te consumía el cuerpo en cuestión de días, los vómitos constantes y la falta de apetito, así como las fiebres altísimas terminaban por llevar al cuerpo a un nivel de deshidratación mortal, la aprendiza ya no podía hacer nada, estaba desesperada y al mismo tiempo preocupada por ella misma, no quería contagiarse pues si lo hacia su tribu se quedaría sin quien los atendiera.

Iba de paciente en paciente probando muestras de cataplasma que creía adecuada en cada paciente, tratando de registrar su mejoría o caída, desafortunadamente ni su madre ni su tío estaban entre los que habían mejorado, unas manchas negras comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos, ya había visto esas manchas, las tenía Cisne tuerto cuando se había quedado sin tiempo. Tenía miedo, nadie podía ayudarla ahora.

—Otra más— El guerrero Hoja de Roble se acercó a la guarida cargando a una gata en el lomo, parecía que también había enfermado. Zarpa de Mofeta le dirigió la mirada y quedó paralizada al reconocer a la gata que traía en el lomo.

—Oh tribu de las estrellas, no— Bajó las orejas y Hoja de Roble la dejó suavemente sobre un lecho de musgo mientras que la guerrera se quejaba de dolor, se trataba de Alma de Mariposa, la mejor amiga de la aprendiza.

—¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?— El cálido aliento de Hoja de Roble salió como una pequeña nube de humo de su hocico y luego desapareció en la nada.

—No gracias...no quiero que te contagies— Por primera vez en su vida quería que el guerrero se mantuviera alejado de ella.

—Por favor Chiquilla...quiero ser útil hasta que muera— Esas palabras taladraron un doloroso recuerdo en la mente de Zarpa de Mofeta, casi al instante dirigió su mirada a una de las patas traseras del guerrero, el frío la había congelado completamente y se veía como estuviera rota, no tenía muy buen aspecto y la salud de Hoja de Roble empeoraba cada vez más, él mismo sabía del poco tiempo con el que contaba.

—...Me...me ayudaría mucho que trajeras más nébeda— Sin apartar la mirada de la pata de su lugarteniente temporal, se le quebró la voz y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, no podía seguir con esa situación.

—Claro chiquilla— Se acercó cojeando con una sonrisa y lamió su frente con cariño, la aprendiza sollozo y cerró los ojos.

—Ve con cuidado, por favor— Dijo mientras de limpiaba las lágrimas con las zarpas.

—Lo tendré— Dijo el guerrero alejándose lentamente, dio un largo vistazo a la guarida para después sonreír y salir en busca de lo que le habían encargado.

La aprendiza se concentró en revisar el estado de Alma de Mariposa minuciosamente, al parecer la infección ya se había extendido bastante...como siempre ella y su necedad.

Se asomó con las orejas gachas a el claro, la nieve había parado por un momento y Corazón emplumado y Pelaje Pantanoso habían aprovechado para llevar a las últimas víctimas en sus espaldas. La enfermedad había arrastrado a Alma de Mariposa demasiado pronto mientras que Hoja de Roble murió por hipotermia mientras buscada Nébeda, al final su cadáver fue encontrado con un poco de esta en el hocico.

La tribu estaba devastada, habían perdido a dos de sus mejores guerreros y veían desde las sombras como los llevaban a el jardín de huesos, para nunca más volverlos a ver.

Zarpa de Mofeta estaba destrozada, no pudo despedirse de ninguno de los dos. Se sentía tan culpable de todo. Con algo de fastidio dejo de mirar hacia el claro y volvió a internarse en su cueva, sentía la necesidad de hablar con aquellos que aún le quedaban, su madre y su tío no habían dado respuestas desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, su fiebre no bajaba y no habían despertado en días, no había mejoría alguna...

Con pasos silencioso se acercó hacia ellos dos y se acostó en medio de ellos sintiendo el calor que emanaban, se acurrucó en sus pelajes como cuando era cachorra y varias lágrimas se amontonaron en el borde de sus ojos.

—Si tan solo supiera que hacer...— Murmuró cerrando los ojos, había pocas mezclas de plantas que aún no había probado y cada día que pasaba su esperanza se hacía más pequeña, ella no estaba hecha para ser la curandera de su tribu, ni siquiera para ser la aprendiza, ahora que estaba sola se sentía indefensa, moriría toda la tribu por su culpa.

Cuando apoyo su cabeza sobre sus patas pudo sentir la cola de su madre sobre ella al igual que la de su tío, pudo sentir un pequeño subidón de energía y fe al ver que reaccionaban al fin. Se levantó con tal de seguir dándoles la medicina que tenía para ellos, así que decidió utilizar la nébeda que le había traído Hoja de Roble, junto con la última ración de bayas de enebro y esta vez añadió algo de borraja que le quedaba. Dio esta mezcla a todos los gatos que aun seguían con vida en su guarida y le pidió a la tribu de las estrellas que no le quitara a nadie más.

¿Por qué no podía sentirse feliz? Todos los gatos enfermos ahora estaban recuperando su salud y algunos dando pequeñas caminatas en la guarida. Ella estaba en la entrada de la guarida esperando la llegada de Pelaje Pantanoso y Cuello Emplumado, en la mañana había dado la noticia al líder "Eclipse y Estornino Pinto han muerto" casi con la misma frialdad con la que la diría él, Estrella de Lobo solamente se limitó a decirle que enviaría a dos guerreros para llevárselos a el Jardín de Huesos. Ya era de mañana y parecía que la tribu había recuperado la vida, pero ella no podía sentirse feliz ni por e

l nuevo logró que acaba de aportar a la medicina, su mezcla resulto ser un éxito y acabo rápidamente con la enfermedad que ella misma había bautizado como "Fiebre negra" o para ella misma "Sin despedidas" pues nunca se despidió de ninguno de los seres queridos que fueron víctimas de la Fiebre Negra.

Algo dentro de ella se había roto y no volvería a ser igual.


	4. Why you leave me alone? VENT

Hoy particularmente siento frío...abro los ojos en medio de la penumbra, no me veo más que rodeada por obscuridad y el vago recuerdo del pasado. Normalmente no me despierto a estas horas, pero hay algo que me inquieta, hay un frío que me cala hasta los huesos, un vacío en el estómago que soporto durante el día, pero ahora me molesta hasta por las noches, no puedo dormir más

Me remuevo en mi lecho, no es tan cómodo como recordaba o deseara, hace mucho que no cambio el musgo, está viejo y en vez de darme calor, me pica entre el pelaje. Me levanto para librarme de las pequeñas púas y puedo observar un lecho vacío a mi lado, más frío y más incómodo que el mío, me dijeron que por mí bien lo retirará, pero justo ahora no me siento con ganas de hacer grandes cambios aquí en nuestra guarida...en mi guarida, quiero que todo se quede tal y como está

Me echo en él y olfateo levemente el aroma que aún perdura en las fibras de musgo, varias lágrimas se acumulan debajo de mis ojos y se derraman por mis mejillas sin previo aviso

Para cuando me doy cuenta ansío sentir un calor familiar pegado a mi costado, diciéndome que todo va a estar bien, que van a cuidar de mí y que me duerma de nuevo ¿Desde cuándo estoy tan sola? Levanto la mirada y contemplo con cierto miedo la ampliedad de la cueva en la que estoy, enorme a comparación de mí, tan pequeña, insignificante e inútil

Nunca he sido reconocida por mi fuerza de voluntad, no sé cómo he sobrevivido a la epidemia, o si quiera como es que han podido confiar en mí sus vidas cuando no he podido no salvar a mi propia familia...no puedo sentir satisfacción en eso

No quiero seguir, ojalá y me hubieran llevado con ellos, estoy sola y sin nadie en quien apoyarme, nadie con quien hablar, nadie con quien sí quiera compartir una comida, nadie me necesita en realidad, pero yo necesito a tantos justo ahora, tantos que ahora alumbran el manto plateado, no creo en los finales felices, no creo que la tribu de las estrellas te premie por tu dolor, es simplemente la vida, así es y así tenemos soportarla hasta el día en el que no seamos más que un punto luminoso en el cielo


	5. Rosas SONGFIC

"Un día de estos en que suelo pensar "Hoy va a ser el día menos pensado"

¿Alguna vez en su vida había estado tan nervioso?

Quería creer que no, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora mientras miraba atentamente a los guerreros entrar uno a uno por el túnel de pinos caídos, al parecer no habían tenido bajas, pero la tribu oculta entre la neblina los había emboscado en plena patrulla, en aquella patrulla se encontraba el gato más importante en todo el mundo...al menos para él.

Su deber como curandero era mantener la salud de todos...después de todo él siempre salía herido...sin embargo no lo veía por ninguna parte.

"Nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado"

Casi estuvo a punto de ir corriendo a preguntar cuando pudo percibir el raro andar de aquel platinado gato que tanto estaba esperando, pero algo andaba mal con ese andar.

Se acercó con toda la naturalidad del mundo, tratando de disimular lo preocupado que estaba por el guerrero. El guerrero platinado siguió caminando mientras que el curandero le siguió el paso tratando de evitar su mirada.

—¿Que te ha pasado en la pata? — Pregunto el curandero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para notar su cojera en una de las patas delanteras.

—Una sabandija de la neblina, me mordió a traición— El guerrero apretó los dientes con coraje mientras varias gotas de sangre goteaban de su pata herida.

—Vamos rápido a mi guarida—El curandero trató de que no le temblara la voz y que sonara como una orden.

—¿Tanta falta te hice? — Dijo el gran gato mientras sonreía ampliamente, sabia los puntos débiles del curandero tanto como las almohadillas de sus zarpas.

—¡No! Digo... —Se erizo en cuanto lo escucho decir eso y grito algo fuerte, luego sintió las miradas de los demás guerreros que iban en frente de ellos y guardo silencio. El guerrero plateado sonrió divertido y por fin le dirigió la mirada a el pequeño gato que tenía al lado quien lo miro de reojo con sus ojos azul cielo.

"Desde el momento en que te conocí, resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio"

—Tengo que ir a dar el reporte a el líder— Sin cuidado ni precaución de que alguien los estuviera mirando, el gran gato plateado entrelazo su cola con la del curandero quien no rechazo la muestra de afecto, simplemente se crispo un poco y volteo hacia los lados esperando que nadie estuviera cerca, ya cuando estaba seguro, recargo levemente su cabeza en su hombro sin dejar de caminar hacia la guarida del líder.

"Te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir que tenemos el récord del mundo en querernos"

El guerrero, entre sorprendido y emocionado desacelero el paso y fijo sus doradas pupilas en el curandero —Grillo... ¿No fuiste tú quien puso la regla de cero contactos mientras estuviéramos en público? — No estaba buscando que se alejara, si no recordarle que ahora cualquiera podría verlos demasiado cerca y sospechar algo.

—Mientras no le digamos a nadie... —Soltó simplemente sin dejar de apoyarse en el suave pelaje de su hombro —Estaba preocupado por ti— Susurro a parte casi esperando que no lo escuchara.

—Lo siento, a mí tampoco me gusta estar lejos tanto tiempo— Soltó a la vez que inhalaba una gran bocanada de aire, era la primera vez como en media luna que regresaba al campamento, últimamente varios guerreros tenían que quedarse día y noche cuidando las fronteras de los invasores y él era uno de esos guerreros —Oh y encontré algo que te encantara— Sus ojos brillaron al mencionar aquel pequeño detalle.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó con curiosidad Canción de Grillo levantando la mirada hacían el gran guerrero.

—Justo en la frontera, está creciendo un hermoso rosal, de rosas rojas— Se conocían tan bien a esas alturas que ahora uno sabía exactamente los gustos del otro.

—Eso es genial, hace mucho que no crecía un rosal de rosas rojas por aquí— Por un momento deseo acompañarlo fuera del campamento y quedarse con él todo el día a solas, sin embargo, recordó que su deber estaba ahí, no debía salir.

—Te traeré unas para la próxima— Le dio una discreta lamida en la frente para luego dejarlo como si nada, habían llegado justo enfrente de la guarida del líder casi sin darse cuenta, seguramente lo mandaría otra media luna allá afuera, a alejarlo de él seguramente...

"Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada que llegaras con rosas"

Dicho y hecho, ya había pasado más de una luna desde la última vez que lo había visto, era una tarde extrañamente lluviosa y Canción de Grillo se limitó a recostarse cerca de la entrada, deseaba que aquella pelea sin sentido terminara para que el guerrero pudiera quedarse para siempre con él...o al menos no tuviera que esperar una luna entera para que llegara de nuevo.

"Con mil rosas para mi"

Miro con nostalgia las rosas marchitas que le había traído la luna anterior, deseo que el guerrero llegara, con esa mirada triunfante de siempre mientras cargaba como podía la rosas en su hocico.

"Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas, que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así"

Nunca en su vida había extrañado tanto a alguien, hacía poco que habían hecho las paces y ahora que por fin se había quitado del miedo hacia el guerrero y habían aprendido a quererse...se tenía que ir.

"Y aun me parece mentira que se escape mi vida imaginando que vuelves"

Algo fastidiado se levantó y salió de su guarida a mitad de la lluvia, por lo general saldría corriendo, pero ahora no le importaba todo el frío del mundo, la lluvia no lo iba a detener ahora, iba a salir, aunque sea para corroborar que estaba vivo.

"A pasarte por aquí"

Un impulso de energía le recorrió todo el cuerpo y salió corriendo del claro, manchándose las patas de lodo, se aferraba con las garras para no resbalarse y caer, no estaba acostumbrado a la humedad.

"Donde los viernes cada tarde como siempre la esperanza dice "Quieto hoy quizás si"

Cuando pudo salir del campamento pudo ver a lo lejos varias siluetas, de entre todas ellas, la más grande sobresalía entre todas las demás, unos ojos dorados cual oro parecían brillar entre la penumbra. Sabía que tenía un buen presentimiento.

"Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol, me pediste que me diera un beso"

Podía verse a la pareja como era costumbre, el sol a penas salía de entre las escarpadas montañas y se colaba entre la cueva donde ambos dormían. Corazón de Hueso bostezo y despertó mientras se estiraba con pereza, la guarida del curandero no era la más cómoda de todas, pero al menos así podría estar un rato con quien más quería. Como el lugarteniente que ahora era, tendría que levantarse antes que todos y comenzar a organizar patrullas de caza y vigilancia, la vida de un lugarteniente era dura.

Se levantó en sus 4 patas y miro hacia afuera con ánimos, pero primero tenía que despedirse. Se acercó con confianza a Canción de Grillo y lamió su mejilla mientras este aun dormía, pero no por mucho tiempo, era un gato de sueño ligero y casi inmediatamente abrió los ojos y ronroneo contento.

—Buenos días— Lo saludo Corazón de Hueso dándole otra suave lamida en la mejilla.

—¿Ya te vas? —Pregunto el curandero mientras estiraba las patas delanteras y miraba con algo de tristeza a su lugarteniente.

—Me temo que si—Evito la mirada del pequeño gato para no sentirse culpable —Pero no te preocupes, volveré pronto y daremos un paseo como siempre— Prometió el platinado mientras sonreía ampliamente esperando que eso alegrara a Canción de Grillo.

"Con lo barato que salen mi amor ¿qué te cuesta callarme con unos de esos?"

—... No tardes mucho— Hacia ya muchas lunas que le época en donde Hueso se iba casi por una luna había desparecido, sin embargo, ahora otra cosa los separaba de nuevo, el hecho de que ahora este era lugarteniente y tenía muchas más responsabilidades que antes, incluso los problemas en las patas de Canción de Grillo.

—Anda, tú tienes que ir a recolectar hierbas— Lo empujó levemente con el hocico ayudándolo a levantarse, sus débiles patas traseras fallaban más, día con día.

—Si... ¿Sabes? Hace poco encontré un rosal— Dijo mientras se rascaba tras la oreja —Traeré unas para ti cuando regresé— Por lo general era el lugarteniente quien le traía cosas a él, pero ahora Canción de Grillo quería ser el detallista.

—Nos vemos—El gato platinado se acercó casi sigilosamente a Grillo y le dio una afectuosa lamida en el hocico para luego echar a correr fuera de la guarida y de las garras de Canción de Grillo.

"Pasaron 6 meses y me dijiste "Adiós, un placer coincidir en esta vida"

Nuevamente...ya era la quinta luna de la estación sin hojas y el líder de la tribu oculta entre las nubes hacia un pequeño viaje hacia el jardín de huesos, nadie de la tribu sabia el porqué de su visita, pero seguramente se trataba de algún ritual con la tribu de las estrellas o algo por el estilo.

El líder llevaba todas las rosas que pudiera cargar con el hocico y desaparecía durante todo un día, solo él y la tribu de las estrellas sabían lo que pasaba durante ese tiempo.

Estrella de Hueso más allá de un líder temible, era un líder misterioso.

"Ahí me quede con una mano en el corazón y en la otra excusas que ni tu entendías"

—Buenas noches— Dijo el líder mientras dejaba el montón de rosas que traía frente a un pequeño montículo de tierra, suspiro al por fin respirar con libertad y se sentó frente a ese pequeño montículo acomodando las rosas que recién había traído —Hace mucho que no venía a verte— Miro las rosas como si a un viejo amigo le estuviera hablando, con una nostalgia casi amarga y dolorosa —Siempre fuiste muy silencioso—Soltó una ligera carcajada y movió la cola de lado a lado cual perro ansioso —¿Sabes algo? Hace poco nacieron mis cachorros y...bueno, creo que ya lo sabes, yo nombre a la cachorra como...pequeña rosa— Su expresión cambio completamente —Ya sabes...en tu honor— Casi pudo sentir la dulce mirada color cielo del curandero.

"Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada que llegaras con rosas"

—¿Cuánto ha pasado ya? Creo que perdí la cuenta desde las 6 estaciones— Bien sabía que el curandero lo miraba desde arriba, pero tenía la necesidad de ir cada quinta luna de la estación sin hojas a hablar directamente con él.

"Con mil rosas para mi"

—También has de saber lo difícil que es conseguir rosas en esta estación— Cambio de tema abruptamente, estaba seguro de que la presencia del curandero estaba ahí.

"Porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas, que no importa si es muy tonto, soy así"

—¿Alguna vez te dije que tu olías igual que una? Si, seguro te lo dije muchas veces—Paseo la mirada por el panorama.

"Y aun me parece mentira que se escape mi vida imaginando que vuelves"

—... ¿Por qué te fuiste tan pronto? — Esperaba que al menos esta vez le contestara, nunca decía nada y aunque fuera un gato de pocas palabras nunca había aprendido a guardar silencio —Quiero decir... ¿Cuánto tuvimos que soportar para que al final simplemente te fueras sin más? — Había que culpara a alguien de su infelicidad.

"A pasarte por aquí"

—Se suponía que el egoísta era yo y ¡Mírame! ¡Líder de la tribu! ¿¡Quién lo diría?! — Se levantó bruscamente y ahora miro hacia arriba, gritando para que tal vez pudiera escucharlo ahora.

"Donde los viernes cada tarde como siempre la esperanza dice "Quieto hoy quizás si"

—Si me hubieras dicho que teníamos tan poco tiempo... ¡No habría aceptado ser lugarteniente! —Quien viera así a Estrella de Hueso dudaría completamente de que era el, ahora el líder miraba con furia el manto estelar ladrando como si fuera un perro rabioso.

"Y es que empiezo a pensar, que el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero"

—¡Te extraño insecto! — Maulló como si alguien le hubiera clavado las garras en el cuello, nunca en su vida había llorado hasta ahora y parecía que el cielo quería acompañarlo en si desdicha, un trueno hizo que la tierra se estremeciera avisando que pronto llegaría una tormenta —¡Nadie más va hacerme feliz más que tú! — Termino de desahogarse y respiro agitado sin dejar de mirar el cielo que ahora relucía tras las luces de los rayos.

"Y es que empiezo a sospechar...que los demás...son solo para olvidar"

Se dejó caer sobre el pequeño montículo y escarbo con ambas garras mientras que comenzaba a llover suavemente, cuando el líder llegó a su destino simplemente miro los huesos de aquel que lo había dejado solo, aquel que no había podido proteger ni de él mismo. Por más que quisiera...su corazón siempre le pertenecería.


	6. Jardín de Huesos ACLARACIONES

El jardín de Huesos es un "cementerio" donde los gatos de todas las tribus van a dejar que descansen sus difuntos, es un punto medio entre las tribus ocultas donde está prohibida la entrada a todos menos a los Curanderos y Lideres.

Sin embargo, no es un cementerio cualquiera, pues aquí los cadáveres rara vez se entierran pues se necesita que sus huesos estén fuera, a veces se entierran los cadáveres y luego de que se descompone la carne, sacan los huesos.

Los curanderos suelen venir aquí cuando quieren comunicarse con un gato en especial, los curanderos deben tener el total conocimiento a que gato pertenecen cada uno de los huesos pues a partir de ellos se podrá comunicar con quien desee.

Los cráneos son la parte más importante de toda la osamenta, a partir de este se puede invocar a el muerto y hablar cara a cara con él. Las razones por las que se puede hablar con el muerto pueden ser desde pedir consejo hasta cosas personales, el problema es que algunas veces no contestan y la mayoría solo se escucha su voz, raro es que se aparezcan en su forma.

Sin embargo, hay una sola noche en la estación de la caída de la hoja donde todos los gatos de las 5 tribus se congregan en este lugar para poder estar con sus seres queridos y familiares que ya están en las filas de la tribu de las estrellas. Les pueden traer cosas que a ellos les gustaban en vida y creen firmemente en que ellos bajan del manto plateado para visitar el mundo terrenal de nuevo.

Prácticamente los huesos son parte de lo más sagrado entre las tribus ocultas, si se pierden los huesos de alguien nunca podrá entrará la tribu de las estrellas. De hecho, así es como ellos se aseguran de que algún gato malvado no tenga el descanso eterno, rompen su cráneo y desperdigan su esqueleto para que no pueda entrar con los demás antepasados guerreros.

Las almas perdidas, sean o no malvadas, van a el bosque oscuro, donde vagaran con heridas en un claro en penumbras y totalmente solos por toda la eternidad.


	7. Guerreros mexicanos SPINOFF

—¿Uh? ¡Oh que bueno que ya estas despierto! — Abres los ojos totalmente desorientado y lo primero con lo que te topas es el reflejo extraño y verde de unos ojos que al parecer te estuvieron mirado fijamente durante un buen rato, está más feliz que tú por el hecho de que al fin has despertado, lo único que recuerdas es que caminabas solo por el bosque, con mucha hambre y sed ¿Cómo es que has ido a parar ahí? Parpadeas varias veces para aclarar tu vista y que tus ojos se acostumbren a la luz, al parecer te encuentras en una especie de cueva con montones de hiervas y pequeños frutos acomodados minuciosamente, pero lo más extraño ahí es que la mirada verde de hace rato no se ha apartado de ahí, luego la ves sonreír.

—¡Pluma de Quetzal! Mira, ya está despierto — El gato por fin aparta la mirada de ti justo cuando cree que no podías estar más incómodo, ves a una gata de pelaje gris atigrado acercarse sigilosamente, analizándose como si fueras mera mercancía.

—Gracias por ayudarme con él, Garra de Puma, pero...aún no sabemos de qué clan es ¿Y si es un enemigo? No quiero curar enemigos — Soltó la gata ahora dirigiendo sus ojos esmeraldas al gato de antes, ahora que lo miras bien, se trata de un gato melado bastante grande. Él se limitó a sonreír de nuevo y levantar la cola con entusiasmo.

—Estoy seguro que no es de ningún clan, huélelo bien, es un forastero — Están hablando como si tu no estuvieras ahí...no sabes que rayos están debatiendo, pero te pone algo nervioso, aun estas algo débil como para escapar.

—Bueno, ahora que está despierto puede irse — Frunciste el ceño ante el comentario, obviamente no era muy amigable esa "Pluma de Quetzal"

—Oh vamos, quiero mostrarle el clan ¡¿Que tal y quiere unirse!? — Garra de puma parecía emocionarse con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y sin embargo te comenzaba a dar curiosidad saber todo a lo que se referían.

—Has lo que quieras, solo no te metas en problemas — La gata se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a lo más profundo de la cueva.

—Discúlpala, ella es Pluma de Quetzal, nuestra sanadora, puede que te de mala espina ahora pero cuando la conoces es bastante amable —El gato te ayuda a levantarte y tú lo haces torpemente, tus patas aun no responden del todo bien, pero estas dispuesto a seguirlo —Oh, por cierto, yo soy Garra de Puma — Añade con una sonrisa y se pone a tu lado para que te apoyes en él, tú lo haces sin chistar, te cuesta trabajo mantenerte de pie. El da los primeros pasos y tú le sigues el ritmo, poco a poco te guía fuera de la cueva en donde despertaste.

—¡Hey! el forastero ya despertó eh — Cuando al fin sales y sientes el calor del sol sobre tu pelaje, escuchas otra voz al lado, parece dirigirse a Garra de Puma.

—Oh si, lo llevare a que conozca el clan, tal vez quiera unirse — Garra de Puma mira a su compañero, un gato rojizo con blanco que igualmente parece amigable, luego voltea hacia a ti y te guiña un ojo.

—Eso sería genial, nos hacen falta guerreros águila por aquí — Ahora el gato rojizo clava su mirada en ti como lo hizo Pluma de Quetzal hace unos momentos —Me parece que serias un buen candidato para serlo — Ríe levemente y tú te quedas con la misma cara de confusión con la que despertaste.

—Ah perdona, por aquí las cosas son algo diferentes — Garra de Puma parece ser el único que se da cuenta de tu expresión —Los guerreros águila se encargan de cuidar el territorio y el campamento — Te señala con la mirada las plumas que trae tras la oreja su compañero —También existen los guerreros jaguar, como yo, que nos encargamos de cazar y recolectar — Dijo orgulloso el guerrero sacando levemente el pecho, por primera vez pudiste notar el colmillo que colgaba de su cuello.

—Yo soy Motas de Venado, Un guerrero águila, dime si estás dispuesto y comenzaremos tu entrenamiento — El gato rojizo dio un paso hacia adelante muy seguro de sí mismo y casi al instante Garra de Puma te jala hacia otro lado con cuidado y siguen caminando.

—¡El querrá ser un guerrero jaguar obviamente! —Garra de Puma mira por sobre su hombro a su compañero y grita esas palabras mientras ríe burlonamente, tú no sabes aun que es tan gracioso. Ahora que tienes tiempo miras alrededor, las cosas se ven bastante organizadas en ese lugar, casi todos los gatos eran distinguidos con plumas o con colmillos similares al que traía Garra de Puma en el cuello, algunos traían conejos y ratones en los hocicos y caminaban en fila para dejarlos en una pequeña pila donde podías intuir que se colocaban los alimentos frescos. Te relamiste el hocico y te diste cuenta de que tenías hambre.

—¡Mira! Que buena suerte, podrás conocer a nuestro Tlacochcalcatl — Garra de Puma parece olvidar que aun sigues débil, te jala con emoción hacia un gran y extraño gato negro que parece no ser muy amigable...menos que Pluma de Quetzal al menos —¡Colmillo De Xolo! ¡Colmillo de Xolo! — El guerrero jaguar se ha cerca hacia él con toda la confianza del mundo y el gato negro no parece estar muy contento.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? — El gran gato le dirige una mirada desinteresada y arrogante, casi ni se percata de que estabas ahí, pero cuando te nota, casi puedes jurar que puede echar fuego de los ojos —¡Te dije que no trajeras forasteros! ¿¡Cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo!? — Dejó salir un gruñido molesto y ahora fulmina con la mirada a Garra de Puma quien a pesar de que es casi asesinado solamente con los ojos de Colmillo de Xolo, no se inmuta.

—Él no se ve un mal gato, además ¡Recuerda la profecía! Un gato de otro mundo — Recita la última frase fingiendo una voz de alguien que obviamente es mucho mayor que él, parece bastante confiado. Colmillo de Xolo reprime otro gruñido y desvía la mirada.

—Ahí vamos otra vez ¿Acaso te vas a creer todo lo que sale del hocico de ese viejo? — El gato puso los ojos en blanco, al parecer seguía bastante molesto.

—¡Rabo de víbora no es ningún viejo! ¡Es nuestro Chamán! — Te sorprende el hecho de ver a Garra de Puma tan alterado, hasta ahora se había mostrado bastante despreocupado, ahora entiendes porque es un guerrero jaguar.

—Lo que sea, si ese gato... — Colmillo de Xolo hace una pequeña pausa y te mira con asco —Se va a quedar aquí, antes tienes que consultarlo con Tlatoani — Ahora sonríe altanero, como si supiera que no tendrías ninguna posibilidad de ser aceptado en el clan.

—No te preocupes, en seguida iré a hablar con el — Nuevamente y sin consideración eres jaloneado por Garra de Puma hacia otra dirección —No le hagas mucho caso a Colmillo de Xolo, es un cascarrabias sin causa — Garra de Puma, aun con el ceño fruncido saca las garras mientras camina rápidamente —Pero tu tranquil, sé que a Tlatoani le caerás muy bien —Ese tal "Tlatoani" parece ser alguien importante, te sientes algo nervioso, si Colmillo de Xolo era así...no tendrías que imaginar el comportamiento o apariencia de aquel que era el líder.

—Por aquí arriba — Cuando menos te das cuenta, te encuentras frente a una gran piedra con una extraña forma, Garra de Puma sube a saltos sobre cada uno de los pequeños montículos que señalan un camino ascendente, suspiras con frustración y te resignas a subir sin ayuda hasta la cima.

—¡Eres bueno hasta para subir el templo! — Cuando llegas hasta arriba ya te cuesta respirar y el abrazador calor del sol no hace las cosas más fáciles, parece que si deseas quedarte tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso —Anda, ahí dentro esta Tlatoani — Garra de Puma se coloca de nuevo hasta tu lado y te guía hasta otra nueva cueva, tragas saliva cuando ambos están en la entrada. —Tlatoani Corazón de Obsidiana ¿se puede? — Dice suavemente Garra de Puma frente a la entrada de aquella extraña cueva.

—Adelante — Una voz gruesa y grave se escucha desde el fondo y parece hacer eco, te esperas para lo peor y das varios pasos junto con Garra de Puma, tus ojos se acostumbran a la obscuridad y puedes distinguir a dos gatos, un macho y una hembra —¿Que te trae por aquí Garra de Puma? — La grave voz vuelve a sonar cuando el macho decide hablar, lo miras como puedes, se trata de un gran gato de pelaje negro casi brillante con varias plumas verdes y casi igual de brillantes que él.

—¿Recuerdas a el forastero? Creo que quiere quedarse en el clan — El guerrero jaguar sonríe entusiasmado y mira con esperanzas a su líder, tu más bien pareces intimidado por su presencia.

—... —Sientes por tercera vez esa mirada calculadora que te mira de arriba a abajo, al parecer era una característica común entre esos gatos —No hay ningún inconveniente en que se quede, mientras que cumpla con el código y sea productivo...ya perdimos muchos en la pelea contra los coyotes — La mirada del líder cambio repentinamente.

—¡Muchas gracias! —Garra de Puma rompe con el aura pesada que se había hecho y sacude la cola de lado a lado —Estoy seguro de que será un gran guerrero — Asegura mientras le brillan los ojos y justamente ahí, tu tripa cruje por el hambre, el sonido hizo eco y agachaste la cabeza con vergüenza.

—¿No me digas que no has alimentado al pobrecillo? — Por fin escuchas hablar a la gata que estaba al lado del líder, es una gata totalmente blanca, de ojos violeta y una nariz tan rosa como un botón de buganvilia, puedes notar en su cabeza las características plumas de un guerrero águila.

—Oh, lo siento, me olvide por completo — Garra de Puma agacha las orejas apenado y sonríe para romper la tensión, la gata le lanza una mirada despectiva y retrocede hacia un lugar de la cueva que ya no puedes ver —Ella es Ojos de Ajolote, la hija de Tlatoani Corazón de Obsidiana — Miras con curiosidad a la gata esperando que regrese y casi al instante la ves de nuevo, ahora con algo en el hocico

—Anda, come un Tlacuache — Dice entre dientes Ojos de Ajolote mientras te lanza una presa fresca ante tus patas, tú la olfateas con inseguridad y miras a los dos imponentes gatos —Adelante, sin penas — Ya con el hocico haciéndote agua le tomas la palabra y devoras a grandes bocados la sabrosa carne.

—Bueno, ya que tienes el estómago lleno ¿Que te parecería recibir un nombre? — Corazón de obsidiana por fin se levantó y mostró su altura real, sentiste un escalofrío, pero sabías que él no era igual que Colmillo de Xolo, así que solo asentiste, ahora seguro de que querías formar parte de todo aquello, nunca tuviste un verdadero nombre así que sería un honor, ahí comenzaría tu nueva vida...


	8. Tears SONGFIC

Las pupilas se cerraron profundamente

Un silencio sepulcral rodeaba todo el campamento, una batalla feroz se había librado hace unas horas y como víctima de esta, había caído el lugarteniente de la tribu oculta entre las nubes. Faltaba poco para que la luna estuviera en lo más alto y Estrella Silente aún no había elegido a su próxima pata derecha Todo la tribu estaba congregada, aun llorando la muerte y sin embargo sabían a quién escogería el líder, un nombre en especial era susurrado por todas las voces, pero este estaba lejos...lejos de todo aquel bullicio y preocupado por su futuro y la decisión que tomaría

—No tengo el derecho de decirte lo que debes o no hacer...es tu vida después de todo—El curandero de la tribu reparo en lo que le estaba pidiendo que eligiera por él, obviamente no podía obligarlo a quedarse como un guerrero más a cambio de su felicidad

En donde el mundo se hunde en la obscuridad

—Sabes bien cuál sería mi decisión...si no estuvieras tú de por medio— Las orejas de Corazón de Hueso bajaron al instante, tenía que elegir entre el amor o el poder...nunca se había sentido tan acorralado

El llanto es la voz inalcanzable

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Acaso te estoy frenando? Haz lo que tengas que hacer...si crees que es lo correcto— Sabía que a esas alturas no era más que una carga para la tribu, sus días de utilidad estaban contados y no podía más que preparar a su sucesor para que esté pronto se uniera a las filas de la tribu de las estrellas, le rompía el corazón aceptarlo, pero lo sabía... no había razón para llorar, estaba prácticamente muerto ya

Quiero tomar tu mano...pero soy tímido

—¡No! Pero, quería saber tu opinión, esto puede afectarte también después de todo— Corazón de Hueso se acercó hacia Canción de Grillo a pasos cuidadosos y lentos, no sabía qué hacer para no herirlo. Grillo quería rogarle que se quedará con él, que dejará de lado el poder y fueran egoístas por primera vez en su vida...pero obviamente no podía

No puedo verte de nuevo ni estar a tu lado

—Ve lo que te traerá beneficios a largo plazo, si no aceptas el puesto y decides quedarte conmigo ¿qué vas a ganar? Cuando muera te vas a quedar solo y arrepentido, sin embargo, si aceptas ser lugarteniente ahora, llegarás al poder rápidamente— Aquello costaría obviamente su relación, la ambición y el poder quebrantaban miles de relaciones y familias

Me quedo a tu lado

—P-pero tu...no quiero dejarte—Corazón de Hueso se atrevió a lanzarse sobre el curandero, restregándose contra el como si la vida se le fuera en ello

—Te apoyaré sea cual sea tu decisión—Susurro Canción de Grillo al mismo tiempo que pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, no podía negar que se sentía orgulloso, orgulloso que después de todo el trabajo de su querido Hueso había rendido frutos

Aun cuando sienta dolor me atendré al deseo frustrado

—Vendré a visitarte todos los días...te lo prometo y te llevaré a recolectar hierbas cuando lo necesites— Miró con lastima las patas traseras del curandero, hacia unas lunas que había perdido toda la movilidad en ellas y el único que podía soportar su peso era Corazón de Hueso quien lo llevaba en su lomo para cumplir sus deberes

Me quedo contigo

—No digas eso, tu ahora estarás más ocupado que yo, además tengo a Zarpa de Cuervo— Pudo notar su mirada culposa, odiaba tener que ser una carga para todos, con ambas patas inutilizadas no podía más que arrastrarse por el campamento a pequeñas distancias

Aunque la flor me haga pedazos

—Espero verte en mi ceremonia esta noche—Le dijo con una sonrisa triste, sentía que había traicionado a el amor de su vida

El corazón se cerró profundamente

—¿¡Que dijiste?! — El pelaje de Corazón de Hueso se erizo tanto que parecía que había duplicado su tamaño, sintió un gusto agrio en el hocico al mismo tiempo que sus órganos se revolvían de rabia y nervios, todo había pasado tan rápido, tan repentino...

Las lágrimas fluyen radiantes

—Lo que escuchaste...hoy la tribu oculta entre las nubes tiene otra muerte que llorar—La guerrera Pichón cerró los ojos con cierta tristeza, era duro perder a los compañeros con los que había compartido sus días, sin embargo, sabía que para Hueso sería un golpe muy duro pues se trataba de su mejor amigo

El llanto es la voz atrapada

—No...no no no no es posible—Las lágrimas salieron sin aviso de sus ojos mientras soltaba el ratón recién cazado que traía en el hocico y echaba a correr al campamento, sus patas se habían vuelto mucho más fuertes que antes por alguna extraña razón, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y sus entrañas se deshacían lentamente con el ácido sentimiento de la incertidumbre, aquello no podía estar pasando y se negó a creerlo cuando vio a los veteranos cargando un cuerpo inerte en sus lomos

Fuiste tímido...cuando tomaste mi mano

—¡Grillo! ¡Grillo abre los ojos—Llego gritando y les quitó de encima el pequeño cuerpo a los tres veteranos que resoplaron de asombro, se quedaron en silencio esperando a que su lugarteniente entendiera que ya no podía hacer nada al respecto —¡Deja de jugar! No es momento de hacer bromas ahora— Con el poco aliento que le quedaba grito nuevamente en voz alta, puso ambas patas alrededor del frío cuerpo del curandero y lo sacudió como cuando lo despertaba por las mañanas, no podía estar pasando

No puedes ser tocado ni quedarte a mi lado

—Grillo... —Nuevamente las lágrimas sé amontonaron bajo sus ojos y se restregó con desesperación en el cuerpo del curandero, le había prometido que se quedaría con el hasta el último de sus días—¿Qué pasó? — Pregunto con la voz rota, mirando a los tres veteranos que se erizaron al sentir la penetrante mirada del lugarteniente

—Asfixia...no pude hacer nada para salvarlo— De pronto se acercó Zarpa de Cuervo, el aprendiz de Canción de Grillo y pronunció aquello secamente

Quédate a mi lado

—¿¡Cómo que nada?! Tu bien sabías la situación ¡No lo cuidaste! — El enorme gato se alzó sobre sus cuatro patas amenazadoramente, con los resplandecientes colmillos sedientos de sangre, quería desquitar todo el odio que sentía contra alguien y ese alguien estaba frente a él

—Eso debería decirte yo a ti, preferiste ir a coquetear con Pichón a venir a verlo...pero no te culpo ¿Quien en su sano juicio prefiere a un gato lisiado a una hermosa y saludable guerrera? —Susurro las últimas palabras con malicia, Zarpa de Cuervo era el único consiente de la prohibida relación que su mentor y el lugarteniente llevaban durante lunas

Aunque no puedas escuchar nada te atienes al deseo frustrado

Pero tenía razón...se sintió impotente y dolido, tal vez si hubiera llegado antes hubiera podido hacer algo, agachó la cabeza en arrepentimiento y pudo sentir un suave pelaje blanco con motas negras restregarse en el suyo

Quédate conmigo

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a velarlo? — Se ofreció Pichón con una leve sonrisa

—...Iré solo... —Se tragó sus sentimientos y cargo el cuerpo de Grillo como si aún estuviera vivo y tuviera que ir a acompañarlo por hierbas...nunca más volvería a sentir su calor contra su cuerpo, cayó en cuenta de lo doloroso que sería vivir sin él

Aunque la flor te haga pedazos

Ahora veía a lo que se refería Grillo...justo ahora deseaba haber rechazado ser lugarteniente

No puedo verte de nuevo ni estar a tu lado

—¿Y...tú lo has visto? — El camino se había tornado largo y solo tenía una cosa rondándole en la cabeza, una pregunta que siempre había querido decirle a Cuervo Blanco, si quiera para hacer más amena la larga caminata

—¿Uh? ¿A quién? —El curandero se giró con cierta incredulidad y miró con confusión a su futuro líder...o más bien actual líder

—A Grillo obviamente— Le dolía que hasta su mismo aprendiz se olvidará tan rápido de él, sabía que Canción de Grillo no era muy popular, pero había sido un muy buen curandero para su tribu

Me quedo contigo

—Ahhh...bueno...la verdad es que no, a veces dudo que se encuentre en la tribu de las estrellas— Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Estrella de Hueso ¿La tribu de las estrellas lo había castigado por haber llevado aquella relación prohibida? Las esperanzas de verlo después de tanto tiempo se habían ido casi por completo

Aun cuando sienta dolor me atendré al deseo frustrado

—Espero verlo esta vez— Susurro para sus adentros el líder mientras veía al fin el final del camino delante de él, la hora había llegado

—Dímelo tú, ya estamos aquí—Cuervo Blanco freno en seco, hasta ahí podía acompañar a su líder, era hora de que el emprendiera su viaje solo

Me quedo a tu lado

Con cierto miedo, el gato grisáceo se adentró al interior de la Cueva de Cristal, nunca en su vida había ido a ese lugar y era exactamente como se la describían, miles de cristales relucientes estaban incrustados en la pared mientras que un solitario rayo de luz de luna se filtraba por el techo, avanzando lentamente hacia un cristal en el suelo, más grande que todos Todo parecía haber estado planeado, al poco tiempo del que llegó, la luz de la luna alumbró al cristal más grande y este después refracto la luz en todas las paredes de la cueva haciendo que está brillará en todos los colores posibles

Aunque la flor me haga pedazos

Pudo ver la aurora boreal frente a sus ojos y casi tocándole el pelaje, miles de gatos con estrellas y luces en su pelaje corrieron alrededor de él, saltando y correteando en un espectáculo épico, los ojos de Estrella de Hueso quedaron maravillados, pudo escuchar millones de voces llamarle

Me quedo a tu lado

—Estrella de Hueso Estrella de Hueso— Aclaman todas al unísono mientras que los gatos se alineaban alrededor del líder en una especie de círculo, este miró con atención a los gatos de pelaje estrellado y sus miradas luminosas fijarse en la de él...sin embargo, había una en especial que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco...

Quédate a mi lado

Se dio la media vuelta y pudo ver aquellos ojos tristes de color azul cielo...de nuevo


	9. Drabbles

•Estrella de Lobo/Balada de Lobo•

—¡Es que tu no entiendes como se siente la verdadera soledad! ¿¡En que momento de tu vida has estado completamente solo?! — El enorme gato pardo se dio la media y miro a el aprendiz con unos ojos llenos de rabia que este nunca había visto en él, podría jurar que su líder siempre había sido y seguiría siendo el gato más frío e insensible de todo el bosque, pero por un momento sintió miedo...miedo de que las enormes garras de su padre se le fueran a clavar en el cuello —¡Tu mataste a Garra Acendrada! — Aquellas palabras tocaron una vieja herida que creía que ya había sanado, cualquiera podría recordárselo, pero el hecho de que su mismo padre se lo dijera era...devastador.

El líder parecía respirar con trabajos, tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire que expulsaba inmediatamente en resoplidos casi bestiales. —...Lamento haber arruinado tu vida — Dijo el aprendiz al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y caminaba dispuesto a salir de la cueva del líder.

—¡Y lo lamentaras! ¡Por algo te he puesto ese nombre! Zarpa de Rayo — Estrella de Lobo se limitó a reír con sarcasmo y saborear aquel nombre maldito con su larga lengua. Zarpa de Rayo paro en seco y guardo silencio...

•Polvo de Rayo•

—Escucha... — Parecía que la voz del guerrero se rompería en cualquier momento, como si fuera de cristal.

—¡No no quiero escucharte nunca más! Di una palabra y te arrancare la garganta de un zarpazo — La gata de pelaje tricolor estaba más que furiosa, erizo el lomo y le mostró los dientes como si se tratara de un enemigo, pero Polvo de Rayo nunca titubeo, dio un paso más hacia adelante y casi pudo sentir la cálida respiración de Flor Marchita.

—Escúchame — Sabia que insistía lo suficiente ella terminaría aceptándolo y aun así estaba preparado para cualquier zarpazo que su reina le propinara, no sería el primero ni el ultimo después de todo —Sé que todo fue mi culpa...pero quiero que sepas que tomes la decisión que tomes siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte, y también quiero que aceptes que esos son riesgos que se tienen que tomar cuando... —

—¡Solo tenía tres lunas! — La reina rompió en llanto y se ovillo en si misma aun tratando de evadir al guerrero, Polvo de Rayo también soltó unas lágrimas en silencio.

—Lo sé...pero aún tenemos que cuidar de Caobilla y Naranjillo...tienes que ser fuerte, por ellos dos — Se acercó sigilosamente hacia Flor marchita y trato de darle una lamida en el hombro, pero la reina lo empujo con una pata.

—No puedo ni mirarte a los ojos...ella tenía tus ojos — Flor Marchita levantó la mirada hacia el guerrero y aun con lágrimas miro fijamente los ojos verdes de los que se había enamorado hace ya muchas lunas...no habían cambiado en nada.

•Ojos de Sol•

—Hay cosas que es mejor no decirlas — Susurro mientras cubría con la cola a su cachorro, el aura de la maternidad cambio repentinamente, Ojos de Sol ahora parecía reacia y distante.

—No seas imprudente — Tundra pincho con la garra a Pantano quien se quejó y miro con desaprobación a la guerrera.

—No no, no te preocupes, no fue nada imprudente, pero...creo que él ya sabe la respuesta — La reina movió la cola y acerco a su cachorro suavemente hacia los visitantes, Pantano abrió los ojos como platos.

—N-no puede ser... — El gato marrón fijo sus pupilas verdes en el recién nacido y se le heló la sangre cuando pudo ver algo bastante familiar en él. Luego miro a Ojos de sol con la misma expresión, la reina se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—Al final el lobo tiene corazón —

•Hoja de Roble•

—Ven, vamos a hablar de Lugarteniente a aprendiz — El gato dorado le hizo una señal a Pantano para que se acercara y se sentara a su lado, el aprendiz no lo pensó dos veces y camino lentamente para luego sentarse al lado de Hoja de Roble, de alguna manera estar con él hacía que se sintiera más relajado.

—¿Ves toda esta nieve? — Hoja de Roble señalo la salida de la guarida con la mirada.

—S-si — Contesto dudoso el joven, no le gustaba que le hicieran preguntas capciosas o en las que tuviera que pensar demasiado.

—Cuando ella se valla junto con ella se irán muchas otras cosas — Se ovillo un poco más en él al sentir una ráfaga de aire helado colarse por la guarida y poco después siguió hablando con una voz ronca —Tu eres un gato en el que tengo mucha confianza ¿sabías?— Por fin le dirigió la mirada a Pantano quien erizo levemente el pelaje del cuello. —¿E-enserio? Estrella de Lobo siempre me regaña por distraído, no creo que debas confiar mucho en mi — Mantuvo una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se lamia los bigotes con ansias. —Yo veo más allá de eso, eres noble y con un espíritu amable, solo te hace falta experiencia — Hoja de Roble sonrió y el aprendiz se tensó una vez más.

—Oh tribu de las estrellas...no creí que pensaras eso de mi — Se rasco detrás de la oreja evitándole la mirada, tenía que admitir que eso le había llegado, nadie nunca le había dado un cumplido.

—Y por eso mismo quiero pedirte un favor —

—Claro, lo que sea, solo dime — El gato marrón levantó las orejas y espero la orden de su lugarteniente.

—Cuida bien de la tribu y de todos aquellos que llegues a querer, estamos pasando por momentos difíciles, pero confió en ti para que cumplas ese pequeño trabajo, te lo encargo mucho — Se levantó en silencio y camino cojeando dirigiéndose a la salida de la guarida.

—¿A-a dónde vas? —Pantano lo siguió con la mirada y le extraño ese comportamiento, Hoja de Roble tenía prohibido salir porque se había lastimado la pata.

—La nieve me está llamando —

•Pelaje Pantanoso•

—Deja de poner esa puta cara, me estas sacando de quicio — Soltó el guerrero mordiéndose la lengua del coraje, no quería ir toda la patrulla soportando la personalidad infantil de su ahora aprendiz. —¿Oh ahora hasta eso te molesta? — Dijo molesto el aprendiz encarando con obvio hastío a su mentor

—¡Sí! — Sin miedo alguno junto su frente con la de su aprendiz y gruño dispuesto a darle su merecido, no soportaría a ningún mocoso desobediente —Yo no voy a estar aguantando tu cara de pocas garrapatas, así que si solo viniste a molestar puedes ir a cambiar musgo — Sabía perfectamente las debilidades de Ciervo.

—Desearía que hubieras muerto tú en vez de Corazón de Ónice — Obviamente lo dijo sin pensar, unos segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que había pronunciado, pero ya era muy tarde, los ojos de Pelaje Pantanoso tenían una mirada indescifrable.

—¡¿Eso quieres uh!? Más vale que no esperes una aprobación mía para que te conviertas en guerrero porque no te la voy a dar, eres el único aprendiz de tu generación y será mejor que te acostumbres a el sabor de la bilis de ratón porque nunca te convertirás en guerrero — Pelaje Pantanoso apretó los dientes con rabia y frunció el entrecejo esperando alguna reacción de Ciervo.

—¿Nunca vas a superarlo verdad? Acepta que nunca nos quisimos, solo fue un juego — Ciervo ahora era el más sensato, en vez de arremeter más fuerte contra ese comentario trato de arreglar el problema desde que lo que consideraba la raíz.

—¿Que? Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso — El guerrero erizo el pelaje del cuello como era su costumbre, gracias a eso no podía ocultar que estaba nervioso.

—¡Pelaje Pantanoso, ¡Ciervo, pronto habrá una reunión en el pino caído, más vale que vuelvan pronto! — Un aprendiz más joven que Ciervo, Melón, grito a lo lejos esperando que ambos se reunieran en el campamento pronto. Ambos gatos levantaron las orejas y Ciervo decidió terminar la discusión.

—Entonces dilo, di que nunca me quisiste —El aprendiz se sentó pacientemente y enrollo la cola prudentemente alrededor de sus patas delanteras.

—Y-yo...yo nunca te quise —Dijo con decisión Pelaje Pantanoso mirando con determinación la fría y azul mirada de Ciervo quien asintió satisfecho y corrió a reunirse con Melón, ambos aprendices se restregaron con cariño y entrelazaron sus colas, Pelaje Pantanoso pudo sentir una fría garra estrujarle el corazón —Yo te amaba... —


	10. I remember you

A veces...me despierto al mismo tiempo que el sol, mis ojos amanecen húmedos de rocío y los rayos de luz hacen que me sienta como una flor en primavera...luego me doy cuenta de que no sé quién soy y que por alguna extraña razón tengo un vacío en el pecho, un vacío que se ha hecho más grande con el paso de las lunas...no sé dónde estoy, mucho menos que debería de hacer...pero ya es una sensación cotidiana, ya no entro en pánico, simplemente me relajo y espero a que los recuerdos vengan solos

Incluso a veces también llega una gata por los ocasos, pelaje dorado, ojos del color del color del cielo al alba, me mira como si fuera un cachorro y me trae algo de comida... sonríe...antes solía hablarme, pero yo nunca le contestó, lo haría si pudiera, pero no sé de lo que me está hablando, supongo que se dio por vencida, ella es la única que no me trata como a un cadáver

En menos medida viene una gata casi con la misma mirada de la anterior, grande y de pelaje negro con blanco, suele traer miel consigo y algunas hierbas que me son desconocidas, cada vez que la veo siento que el agujero en mi pecho arde y duele, pero no quiero que se valla, tengo el impulso de correr tras ella, a veces me veo a mi mismo persiguiendo a una gata casi de la misma estatura que ella, solo que esta tiene un pelaje tricolor, ese vago pensamiento es aquel que me despierta por las noches...casi lo olvido

Hoy sin embargo percibo un olor extraño, no es alguien de la tribu y obviamente no puedo salir de dónde estoy para mirar, inevitable ese olor llega hasta la entrada de la guarida, abro los ojos y estos chocan contra unas pupilas verdes, penetrantes, se me clavan en el cuello cual colmillos

—No sé para que vine—La portadora de aquella voraz mirada resopla con molestia y se da la vuelta con la intención de irse, parece que le ha molestado verme, sin embargo, la gata de ojos de color del cielo y la gata de pelaje negro con blanco la detienen, ella simplemente da unos pasos atrás y gruñe, no se ve muy contenta

—Tu eres nuestra única esperanza, hace ya muchas lunas que no reacciona...por favor—La gata de ojos color cielo le ruega, nuevamente no sé a lo que se refieren, no me interesa realmente —Tu eres la más parecida a ella y—Suspiro, la gata de mi mirada verde bufo y se dio la vuelta, nuevamente me miró y se acercó a grandes pasos, tengo que admitir que sentí algo de miedo

—Brote de Cebada—Dice ella con la voz más dulce que puede fingir, volteó hacia los lados tratando de buscar a quien le habla... ¿Soy yo? Soy yo...sí. Los recuerdo comienzan a aparecer en mi cabeza, muchos de ellos son escenas borrosas y otras tantas se ven como si les hubieran prendido fuego, siento como si cayera en un vacío mientras veo mi vida pasar ante mis ojos

—¿Eclipse? —Pregunto con ilusión con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, creí que Eclipse estaba muerta, no puedo creerlo ¿Estoy en la tribu de las estrellas?

—No...Pequeña Marchita—La mirada de la gata cambia totalmente, su mordaz expresión denota que se le ha hecho un nudo en la garganta. Ese nombre me trae recuerdo nuevamente...si...hace ya muchas lunas que Eclipse a muerto, más recuerdo se van uniendo unos con otros, transportándome de nuevo a la realidad con un soplido

—Flor Marchita...—Digo yo, obviamente aquella gata enfrente de mí no era la misma que Eclipse se había llevado entre sus fauces aquella triste noche, ahora era mucho más grande e idéntica a su madre, Flor Marchita asiente mientras se muerde la lengua

—¡Papá! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? —La gata con los ojos color cielo da un salto con el pelaje erizado y me mira con una sonrisa expectante, nuevamente mi mente recuerda de quién se trata

—Claro que sí, nunca te olvidaría, mi pequeña Canción de Sauce—Con lo cerca que está, me atrevo a restregarme contra ella con cariño, la gata de pelaje blanco y negro se une a nosotros y ronronea fuertemente —Ni a ti Cola de Mofeta—Varias lágrimas se me escapan, nunca creí volver a ver a mis tres hijas juntas o que si quiera quisieran verme de nuevo, sin embargo hay una que obviamente aún tiene algo que soltar—Déjenme hablar con su hermana—Les digo a Canción de Sauce y Cola de Mofeta, ambas asienten y salen de la guarida dejándome a solas con Flor Marchita

—No quiero nada tuyo— Escupe ella al instante desviando la mirada, enrolla su cola en sus patas delanteras como si esperara que le fuera a soltar un sermón

—Esto es al contrario querida...yo quiero que tú me des algo— Sonrió para inspirarle algo de confianza, pero se nota que heredó otra cosa además de el pelaje de su madre

—¿Si te lo soy tendré que dejar de venir aquí? No me gusta el olor a gato de tribu oculta entre la cascada—

—Si tú lo quieres...solo recuerda que la mitad de tu sangre pertenece aquí— No había porque negar a estas alturas el hecho de que esas tres hermosas gatas eran fruto de una mezcla de lo mejor de cada tribu, la sangre que poseían pertenecía a la cascada y a la lluvia —Quiero tu perdón—

—¿Mi perdón? ¿Por qué? —

—La noche en la que tu madre te llevo a ti y a Mofeta, me dijo que nunca más volvería a verlas, de joven era un aferrado así que le dije que obviamente volvería a verlas... entonces ella dijo que la próxima vez que las viera tendría que rogar por su perdón, le prometí que no descansaría en paz hasta tenerlo y...mírame aquí...agonizando en una solitaria cueva por una promesa que hice cuando era joven— Reí al recordar la situación, la enfermedad me estaba consumiendo poco a poco, todos se preguntaban que me mantenía con vida, sin embargo yo lo sabía perfectamente, aún tenía un asunto pendiente

—No tienes porqué disculparte...creo que la situación estaba más allá de tu alcance y sinceramente era lo mejor para todos. No sé qué clase de gata era mamá contigo, pero si se lo que es amar a alguien y ponerlo por sobre todas las cosas, nunca me hiciste falta pero ahora me da gusto conocerte, me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido en otro momento... créeme que tienes demasiados nietos—Flor Marchita sonrió, parecía estar siento sincera de una vez, a mí también me hubiera gustado conocerla en otro momento—Tienes una maravillosa familia, Canción de Sauce es la guerrera más dedicada de esta sucia tribu, obviamente es porque tiene sangre de la tribu oculta entre la lluvia— Ambos reímos, el orgullo por la tribu era siempre algo presente —Y qué decirte de Mofeta...ella se merece el cielo y las estrellas—

—Lo sé...— Un gran cansancio comienza a invadirme sigilosamente, como veneno corriendo por mi sangre y apagando mi cuerpo con paciencia —No necesitas mi perdón padre...no tengo que perdonarte nada— Se acerca a mi nuevamente, esta vez con confianza posa su nariz contra la mía

—Gracias...—Cierro mis ojos y una sonrisa se queda plasmada en mi expresión, puedo sentir como todo se va volviendo negro y frío, los sonidos son lejanos ahora y lo único que quiero hacer ahora es dormir...oh no quiero volver a perder mis recuerdos...no quiero olvidar a mis pequeñas, no de nuevo. Sin embargo, esta vez mis ojos se abren casi al instante, mis sentidos aún están algo aturdidos y torpes, pero estoy de pie...

—Cumpliste tu promesa—

Resuena en mis orejas mientras miles de luces deslumbran mis ojos


	11. Brother

Sus almohadillas comenzaron a sangrar desde algún punto, la sangre los guio hasta su escondite y no pudo hacer nada al respecto, tenía que ser demasiado idiota como para pelear contra tres gatos cuando él llevaba días sin probar bocado y haberse lastimado severamente las patas, no podía correr, sus movimientos se paralizaron y sus pupilas se dilataron del miedo que le invadía cual veneno

Se lo llevaron a rastras al campamento, como si de un vil desperdicio se tratara, pataleo y se retorció lo más que pudo, pero lo único que ganó fueron rasguños y mordidas...como siempre. Cuando hubo llegado a su destino, lo arrojaron a una obscura cueva...sabía perfectamente de que cueva de trataba...ya no tenía escapatoria. Rogó con la voz ronca que lo sacarán de ahí, rasguño las paredes de piedra con desesperación y pudo sentir una débil respiración cerca de su lomo, aquello desató aún más su euforia. Aulló con terror a la vez que sentía las afiladas garras encajarse en lo poco que quedaba de su carne y jalarlo hacia adentro, no tenía fuerzas para resistirse

—Conejo...no—No tenía que preguntar para saber de quién eran aquellas potentes garras, se le habían clavado tantas veces que ya reconocía con tan solo el contacto a su portador, sin embargo, ahora le tenía verdadero miedo, todo estaba en penumbras, pero sus bigotes se crisparon ante la visión de los ojos rabiosos de su hermano, con potentes fauces ansiando cerrarse alrededor de su cuello...era su fin

—Creí que éramos hermanos— Susurró Corazón de Conejo, sus palabras se convirtieron en sollozos incomprensibles acompañados por el sonido de las lágrimas chocar contra el suelo, Conejo nunca había llorado y si lo había hecho lo había ocultado muy bien

—...Lo lamento—Salto de Liebre bajo las orejas con pesar, no tenía palabras para decirle o si quiera un gesto cariñoso, sabía bien que todo era su culpa, no merecía si quiera estar vivo en esos momentos

—Eres un egoísta— Rugió con rabia el más grande mientras se alzaba sobre sus patas traseras para luego saltar sobre su hermano, nuevamente encajándole las garras e inmovilizándolo en el suelo —Te lo dije, pero mira todo lo que has provocado, todo con tal de salvarle el pellejo a ese bastardo— Alzó una garra con las garras desenvainadas, dispuestas a darle un zarpazo certero a Salto de Liebre

—¡Lo hice por amor! — Replicó el otro mientras cerraba los ojos esperando el golpe —Tu bien deberías de sabes que uno hace muchas tonterías...pero no lo hice con tal de delatarte...yo solo quería ser libre—Su respiración se agitó mientras fruncía el ceño con dolor, se sentía un traicionero, había entregado a su hermano por su propio beneficio que al final también se había visto frustrado

—...Pero siempre fuiste mi prioridad Liebre...puede que no lo aparentara pero siempre has sido mi razón de vivir...todo lo que he hecho es por ti— Salto de Liebre recordó por un momento todos los rasguños y mordidas que su hermano le había provocado, como si lo contradijera dentro de su mente y sin embargo sabía que Conejo tenía problemas para expresar adecuadamente sus sentimientos —E incluso hasta ahora lo sigues siendo— Entrecerró los ojos y sin pensarlo, el guerrero se lanzó directamente al cuello de su hermano, brío bien el hocico y apretó la garganta de Liebre clavándole los colmillos en la carne y asfixiándolo al mismo tiempo. La sangre comenzó a salir a borbotones, su misma sangre regada en el suelo y sobre su hocico...tenía que hacer lo necesario para salir

El menor no hizo nada para liberarse, acepto con gusto que aquellas dagas se clavaran en su cuello, era lo mínimo que podía hacer...lo aceptaba para el mismo, pero si llegaba a sobrevivir nunca le diría a Conejo que en realidad quería que muriera solo en esa solitaria cueva mientras él corría hacia su libertad junto con Ciruelo


	12. Killing me softly GORE

—E-escúchame Búho y-yo... —La gata de pelaje plateado se miraba indefensa, quien la viera así dudaría que se trataba de ella, o que si quiera hace unas lunas estaba punto de ser la lugarteniente de su tribu, sin embargo, aquella aventura la había consumido hasta los huesos, le había succionado la luz de los ojos y cualquier energía que su escuálido cuerpo pudiera retener...se estaba muriendo lentamente

—Te escucho— Contesto con firmeza Mirada de Búho reteniendo su vacía mirada en la que se hacía llamar su pareja o más bien la que él hacía llamar, pocas veces se demostraban cariño y justo ahora que escaseaba el alimento y el frío les calaba los huesos se portaban más hostiles que de costumbre

—...Estoy preñada—Bajo las orejas con decepción evitando ver los fríos y bicolores ojos de su "dueño"

—¡Qué gran noticia! Espera a que le diga a los demás—La expresión del macho fue totalmente inesperada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo le vio sonreír sinceramente, sin que su sonrisa fuera provocada por el sufrimiento de otro —Oh Flor de Lágrimas estoy tan feliz— Se acercó con entusiasmo a la gata y se restregó cariñosamente en su pelaje

—No no...tu no entiendes— Flor de Lágrimas aparto con brusquedad a Mirada de Búho con cierto toque de desesperación y asco —Y-yo no quiero a estos cachorros—Bajo las orejas por segunda vez mirando con miedo a el contrario

—¿¡Que?! ¿Qué clase de madre eres? — Al instante arqueo el lomo y bufo con rabia ¿Que no quería a sus propios hijos? Aquel comentario lo había puesto totalmente a la defensiva

—¿Que podemos ofrecerles Búho? Nosotros apenas podemos comer—Flor de Lágrimas miro alrededor señalando con la mirada a todos aquellos gatos a su alrededor casi muertos de hambre y con notables heridas de batalla—Además...los dos sabemos que tus genes nunca han traído nada bueno—La gata estaba al tanto de la herencia genética defectuosa de Búho y no quería traer al mundo a sus cachorros a sufrir

—¿Qué insinúas? ¡¿Que no soy lo suficientemente apto como para dejar mi herencia?! Ellos también son mis hijos— Gruño con un muy ya notable desprecio y coraje, la gata lo estaba sacando de quicio y no debió de haber tocado esos temas tan repentinamente

—No voy a cambiar de idea Búho, solo quería avisarte...voy a ir con Enredadera para que solucione este problema—Declaro con severidad y se dio la media vuelta con la cola entre las patas

—¡Tú eres el único problema aquí! — Sin pensarlo dos veces, el ágil gato salto sobre Flor de Lágrimas con las garras desenvainadas, dispuesto a hacerle daño —¡Dámelos! ¡Son míos! — En un arranque de ira y gracias al salto logro derribar a su "compañera" encajo sus garras en su carne para que no huyera y como si se tratara de una vil presa clavo sus colmillos en el cuello de la reina sin ninguna piedad, apretó con fuerza sus mandíbulas y vio claramente como el blanco pelaje de Flor de Lágrimas se teñía de carmesí

—¡Búho! —Soltó la reina en un grito ahogado antes de empezar a escupir viscosa sangre sin control, su garganta se estaba llenando de aquel líquido vital y no podía respirar. Pataleo y trato de rasguñarlo con desesperación produciendo ruidos escalofriantes a la vez que trataba de maullar por ayuda. Justo cuando dejo de moverse, su depredador la soltó y se relamió el hocico para quitarse los restos de sangre. El cuerpo de la Reina cayo como peso muerto al suelo, sin embargo, aun podía notarse su respiración y sus ojos desorbitados mirando a la nada.

—Ya no te necesito—Mirada de Búho desenvainó nuevamente sus afiladas garras y acomodo boca-arriba a su compañera quien no hizo nada para detenerlo. Un brillo siniestro se reflejó en los ojos de Búho antes de que comenzara a escarbar en el vientre de la gata como si de tierra se tratara y fuera a enterrar una presa. Ante el dolor, la gata de pelaje blanco se retorció cuanto pudo hasta que perdió la conciencia por el dolor, mientras tanto el macho seguía buscando en las entrañas de lo que antiguamente fue su pareja, cuando por fin dio con lo que buscaba su trato fue más delicado

—Hola pequeñas cositas—De entre aquel ensangrentado cadáver sacó dos pequeñas cositas igualmente ensangrentadas y casi irreconocibles, pero para él no lo eran...eran sus hijos...sus amados hijos —No pasa nada...yo los protegeré—Los acomodo en su regazo y se ovillo con ellos para que no pasarán frío, les hablaba en un tono sereno y dulce—No me dejen solo—Rogó mientras varias lágrimas salían de sus ojos...al final...todos siempre lo dejaban solo


	13. Lupus et flos

ʜᴜʙᴏ ᴜɴ ᴛɪᴇᴍᴘᴏ ᴇɴ ᴇʟ ǫᴜᴇ ʟᴀ ʀᴏsᴀ ᴛᴇɴíᴀ ᴇsᴘɪɴᴀs ʏ ᴇɴ ᴇʟ ǫᴜᴇ ᴇʟ ʟᴏʙᴏ ᴛᴇɴíᴀ ᴄᴏʟᴍɪʟʟᴏs

—Te amo — Atinó a decir el curandero por primera vez sin tartamudear y en un volumen lo suficientemente alto como para que el guerrero lo escuchará. Hacia bastante tiempo que aquellas palabras se habían atorado en su garganta y si no es que hasta ahora se había armado de la suficiente valentía como para soltarlas. No sé arrepentía de nada, su corazón había sucumbido ante los ojos dorados del guerrero, esas pupilas doradas que parecían tener el mismo efecto de la adormidera

El sol daba sus últimos resplandores en el horizonte mientras el silencio se apoderaba del páramo, el curandero no esperaba una respuesta, simplemente quería que el guerrero supiera lo importante que se había vuelto en su vida últimamente y que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él...tal y como el guerrero había hecho

—Pero no podemos estar juntos más tiempo —

ʟᴀ ʀᴏsᴀ sᴇ ᴅᴇsʜɪᴢᴏ ᴅᴇ sᴜs ᴇsᴘɪɴᴀs ᴘᴀʀᴀ ǫᴜᴇ ᴇʟ ʟᴏʙᴏ sᴇ ᴀᴄᴇʀᴄᴀʀᴀ

Le dio toda su confianza y su corazón, obedecía sin cuestionamientos sus órdenes aún que le causarán dolor. Le hizo el dueño de sus suspiros y sus latidos. Le dio el honor de ser el primero en todo. Le dejo derramar su sangre y de profanar su espíritu, de corromper la promesa que les había hecho a sus antepasados y sellar su destino como traidor

El curandero no hizo nada, a pesar de haber notado es súbito cambio de su guerrero, acepto con gusto que sus garras se clavaran en su cuello y sus colmillos le marcarán como si fuera un vil objeto

sᴇ ᴀʙʀɪó ᴀɴᴛᴇ éʟ ʏ ᴇʟ ʟᴏʙᴏ sɪɴ ᴘɪᴇᴅᴀᴅ ʟᴇ ᴀʀʀᴀɴᴄó ʟᴏs ᴘᴇᴛᴀʟᴏs

El guerrero se negaba a creer que el curandero le había negado estar a su lado, lo quería solo para él, el curandero ella suyo y nadie más que suyo, por eso llevaba las marcas de sus colmillos en la piel, para que recordara quien era su dueño, así tal vez se arrepentiría de haberle negado el paso a su vida, se arrepentiría de haber rechazado su ayuda cuando más la necesitaba

Se aseguró de hacerle la vida imposible a costa de las lágrimas de el curandero, de ser la pesadilla que lo arrastrará a las sombras cada noche, sin embargo todo aquello nunca reemplazaría el sentimiento de que al final pronunciará las palabras que tanto deseaba oír "Te quiero a mi lado"

ᴄᴜᴀɴᴅᴏ ᴇʟ ʟᴏʙᴏ sᴇ ᴅɪᴏ ᴄᴜᴇɴᴛᴀ ᴅᴇ ʟᴏ ǫᴜᴇ ʜᴀʙíᴀ ʜᴇᴄʜᴏ, ᴇɴᴛᴏɴᴄᴇs éʟ sᴇ ᴀʀʀᴀɴᴄó ʟᴏs ᴄᴏʟᴍɪʟʟᴏs

—Estas roto...igual que yo — Alcanzó a articular decidido a rendirse bajo la presión de sus patas, le sonrió con calma y dejó de respirar a causa de la fuerza que aprisionaba su cuello, ese era el fin. Sin embargo, el guerrero de inmediato retiro sus grandes garras y miró atónito el cuerpo inerte del curandero, una lágrima se le escapó y todo por su mejilla hasta caer y chocar en la mejilla del curandero quien con trabajos tomo una bocanada de aire helado

Aquellas palabras habían perforado profundo en la cabeza del guerrero y abierto una herida que había creído cerrada hacía mucho tiempo ¿Que estaba haciendo? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Suspiro con tristeza y aún entre varias lágrimas lleno de lametazo cariñosos al curandero quien nuevamente sonrió algo aturdido

—Perdóname —Susurro con la voz quebrada el guerrero, el menor no hizo más que asentir y rodearlo con las patas delanteras

—Ya regresaste...mi guerrero —Se revolvió entre la nieve y se restregó en el pelaje gris del contrario, en un intento por hacerle sentir seguro y transmitirle calor, el frío de la estación sin hojas podía matar a cualquier gato que se aventurarse solo

Al final solamente se tenían el uno al otro, solamente entre ellos se comprendían y ahora estaban dispuestos a seguir a pesar de las cadenas que los ataban a las costumbres de su tribu Un amor fiel que se ocultaba en lo más profundo de la guarida de un curandero, que se protegía con espinas de rosas y colmillos de lobo

sᴏʟᴏ ᴀsí ᴀᴍʙᴏs ᴘᴜᴅɪᴇʀᴏɴ ᴇsᴛᴀʀ ᴊᴜɴᴛᴏs ᴘᴏʀ ʟᴀ ᴇᴛᴇʀɴɪᴅᴀᴅ


	14. Soggy clothes and breezeblocks

—¡Traidora! — Gritó Rojo Amanecer con rabia saltando del mismo árbol del que ella misma había saltado hacia unos segundos, venía pisándole los talones y estaba segura de que pronto sentiría sus colmillos encajarse en su propia carne si no corría más rápido. Se atrevió a mirar atrás y pudo divisar a dos hembras igual de coloradas que el mismo fuego a la zaga de él macho quien la esperaba con las fauces bien abiertas, volvió la mirada hacia el horizonte, pero antes de siquiera poder parpadear sintió como su cuerpo chocaba con otro

—¿¡Que pasa aquí?! — El gran gato con el que había chocado la apartó con cuidado y se dirigió con obvio rencor hacia los tres gatos que la seguían, el trío se quedó congelado y erizaron el pelaje al reconocer esos ojos bicolores

—Déjame clavarle las garras a esa traidora — Bramó Sombra Escarlata enseñando los colmillos y acercándose peligrosamente hacia el heterocromo

—El conejo hablando de orejas — Susurro el gran gato con recelo, dio un paso hacia enfrente dejando claro que nadie iba a acercarse más —Ustedes son los traidores y creo que les dejé bien claro que no quería volver a ver a ninguno de ustedes — Sacudió la cola y con la poca paciencia que le quedaba decidió dejar que se marcharán

—Oh, al parecer la vista del gran Estrella de Búho se está atrofiado — Dijo con tono de burla Rojo Amanecer haciéndole una seña a Sombra Escarlata y a Arrebol Carmesí para que permanecieran detrás de él — Pregúntale a Charco de Maple...ella sabe bien porque estamos aquí — Fulminó con sus irises verdes a la hembra quien se ovillo con miedo detrás de Estrella de Búho, su mentira se estaba desmoronando poco a poco

—¿Qué quieres decir? — Estrella de Búho levanto las orejas con interés, bien sabía que su pareja siempre se estaba metiendo en problemas y claro, él siempre estaría para defenderla de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño, pero como hacer que aquellos traicioneros se atrevieran a pisar el territorio de la tribu oculta entre las nubes tenía que ser algo serio

—Me sorprende entonces que ni si quiera se te cruzará por la mente el hecho de que tu queridísima Charco de Maple es nuestra espía...o eso se suponía que tenía que ser — Declaró Rojo Amanecer con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro —Estaba decidida a vengar la muerte de Estrella Negra e infiltrarse entre los tuyos — Charco de Maple negó con la cabeza como si eso fuera a hacerla inocente, si bien ese había sido su propósito al inicio ahora estaba enamorada de aquel que había jurado asesinar con sus propias garras

Estrella de Búho dirigió su fría y penetrante mirada hacia aquella que hacía llamar su pareja y compañera más fiel, eso explicaba muchas cosas...muchas cosas que ahora estaban muy claras, sintió como sus garras se desenvainaban casi automáticamente y su sangre ardía como lava entre sus venas —¿Es eso cierto... ¿Charco de Maple? — La confianza del líder había sido traicionada cientos veces, su paranoia había llegado a niveles enfermizos y estaba dispuesto a clavar sus colmillos en cualquiera que le diera una señal de rebeldía o desobediencia, por el bien de su lucha y por el bien del nuevo régimen...había que hacer sacrificios

—¡Pero ahora no tengo intenciones de hacerlo! ¡Te he conocido y me he dado cuenta de que eres alguien totalmente diferente a lo que dicen! — La hembra retrocedió con cierto miedo, si bien sabía que no era rival para Estrella de Búho, estaba dispuesta a pelear si este daba el primer golpe, defendiendo su honor y sus convicciones

—Estoy dispuesto a sacrificar cualquier cosa por el bien de este nuevo mundo y si tu vida es un precio que debo de pagar...me costará hacerlo pero acabaré con tu existencia — Casi ignorando a los otros tres guerreros, se volvió con una expresión vacía e inexpresiva hacia Charco de Maple quien volvió a retroceder entre lágrimas —Solo devuélveme lo que es mío— Ahí la hembra supo que Búho no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, los poderes del bosque obscuro lo estaban controlando y lo que menos quería era terminar como la última pareja de Búho

—¡Búho reacciona! Te amo y creo que tú me amas a mí — La hembra desenvainó las garras y cubrió su vientre hinchado con su cola en un vago intento de proteger aquello que más quería y anhelaba en la vida

—Sin duda...pero mira en lo que te has convertido...no puedo permitir que te sigas corrompiendo — Estrella de Búho avanzó a pasos sigilosos, como si estuviera acechando a un vil ratón que se niega a correr por el temor, sin embargo, Charco de Maple no se rendiría tan fácil, gruñó con nervios y dio un gran salto para después empezar a correr —¡Por favor no te vayas! — La voz de Búho se desgarró, el macho gritó como si de un cachorro abandonado se tratara, el bramido se le clavó a la reina cómo una bala en el corazón, pero no dejo correr, pero su suerte era tan mala que se tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y cayó de bruces en el suelo, se dio la vuelta y observó con pánico como las garras de Búho se acercaban en cámara lenta

—Te comeré entera... —


	15. To all of you

Las grandes zarpas de Corazón de Hueso se abrieron paso entre la cortina de helechos que cubría la entrada de la pequeña cueva subterránea, con un pequeño trote despertó a el curandero quien seguía en su lecho, ovillado y relajado, casi como si no tuviera responsabilidades o preocupaciones de las que ocuparse

—Buenos días — El lugarteniente se acercó con confianza hasta el curandero quien estiro las patas delanteras. Corazón de Hueso sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dio un lametón cariñoso en la mejilla

—Buenos días — Soltó un gran bostezo y le regreso la sonrisa junto con un risueño ronroneo, daría lo que fuera porque todas las mañanas fueran así de cálidas y tranquilas

—¿Listo para salir un rato? Espero que sí porque te ves muy cómodo ahí — Los ojos dorados del gran gato se tornaron compasivos al encontrarse con las inmóviles patas traseras del curandero, a veces fingían que el curandero era demasiado perezoso para evadir el tema de que poco a poco perdía movilidad

—Claro, no hay cosa que desee más que salir —Una vez se hubo despabilado, se apoyó en sus patas delanteras y se arrastró hasta quedar cerca del lugarteniente para restregarse en su largo pelaje grisáceo

—Arriba entonces —Se agachó totalmente para permitir que Canción de Grillo pudiera treparse en su lomo, era una rutina que llevaban a cabo varias veces ya que el curandero no podía salir del campamento en ese estado, Hueso se ofreció a llevarlo a recoger hierbas cada que lo necesitase. Una vez que esté se acomodó sobre el ancho lomo de Hueso, este último comenzó a caminar a pasos lentos hacia la salida del campamento —¿Qué cosas necesitas? — De tanto acompañarlo ya sabía perfectamente donde encontrar ciertas hierbas y flores

—Últimamente ha hecho mucha falta la caléndula — Dijo Grillo mientras miraba el horizonte despejado, como si en cualquier momento fuera a recuperar sus fuerzas y correr hasta el sol, a veces la nostalgia le podía más y no podía tragarse el poco orgullo que le quedaba

—¡Perfecto! Me gusta ir ahí — Aceleró el paso sin llegar a correr, no quería que el curandero se hiciera daño por su culpa ni mucho menos que esté se sintiera inútil. En poco tiempo, llegaron a un pequeño páramo donde las pequeñas florecillas amarillas sobresalían de entre el pasto —¿Quieres bajar? —Por lo general Grillo era quien se encargaba de arrancar las flores, pero últimamente le veía algo más quieto de lo normal

—Por favor — Hueso volvió a agacharse mientras que el curandero bajaba torpemente de su lomo y se arrastraba hacia las flores para luego sujetar un buen puñado de estas entre los dientes y arrancarlas con maestría. El oji-dorado se acercó a pasos lentos hasta sus espaldas y le pasó la cola por el lomo con cariño

—Sabes...a veces creo que soy como una flor arrancada, voy perdiendo la vitalidad lentamente — Susurró mientras dejaba aquel ramillete de flores en el pasto y se dirigía a arrancar otro más con el hocico

—Eres como una flor, si —El lugarteniente tomó una de aquellas flores entre sus fauces y con suma delicadeza la posó en la cabeza de oji-azul, justo detrás de su oreja para que se sujetara —Pero yo creo que es porque tienes muchas cualidades, al igual que esta. Puede curar, es muy linda y alegra mi día — Corto el poco espacio que los separaba y restregó su nariz contra la parte trasera de su cuello, olfateándolo minuciosamente —Y huele muy bien — Susurró como si no quisiera que lo escuchara

—Cierra el pico —Pudo articular sin su típico tartamudeo mientras seguía haciendo su trabajo, sin embargo, no pudo ocultar como agachó las orejas por la vergüenza

—Tu eres mi flor —Sonrió burlonamente y se apoyó contra el dejando todo su peso provocando que el pequeño curandero cediera ante su fuerza

—Y tus ojos dorados son mi sol —Dijo Grillo mientras cerraba los ojos y esbozaba una pequeña y discreta sonrisa


	16. Broken and corrupted

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c4728691f0c07be1d17e9213a5ebfd40"Hacia bastante que los guerreros se habían ido, le habían olvidado en aquel frío páramo donde estaba segura que iba a morir. La batalla con el clan enemigo había sido tan devastadora que los gatos de su clan tuvieron que emprender una penosa retirada, sin embargo se habían olvidado de ella, la que no podía levantarse, la que tenía menos posibilidades de sobrevivir abandonada en la hierba donde todavía podía olerse la sangre y podían verse los mechones de pelaje moverse al son del viento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ddf28dae9231639a442325ee36ad963b"Zarpa Boreal aún estaba conciente aunque sabía que no mucho tiempo, tenía una herida en la mitad y múltiples mordidas a lo largo de su joven cuerpo, perdía sangre a cada instante y el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Respiraba con más trabajos y podía sentir como las fuerzas se le iban, quería cerrar los ojos y dormir pero sabía que si lo hacia sería su fin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e32155a3d0214ebcb4ea32ea2f513d08"Justo cuando creyó que su corazón dejaba de latir, pudo escuchar los pasos pesados de varios gatos rodeando su cuerpo herido en silencio. Se tomaron su tiempo analizandola y una extraña presencia le hizo pensar que se trataban se guerreros del clan estelar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dc274fc691ae1f2bbe5a79fee5e668f8"—Mirate pequeña, no hay nada más triste que ver a una joven aprendiza ser llamada por el clan estelar— Exclamó una voz con fingida tristeza dando vueltas alrededor de Zarpa Boreal —Aun no es tu tiempo de morir— Siguió esta vez sentándose frente a ella con una sonrisa en las fauces —¿Quieres salvarte?— Pregunto y todos los demás gatos se acercaron a ella, la aprendiza asintió como pudo, con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, pudo sentir como los bigotes de los demás gatos que crispaban de risa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aa4c2a4b92590da806a00b7f7e8b116b"De un momento a otro el dolor de sus heridas se volvió insoportable, maullo de dolor sin saber que era lo que le estaban haciendo, solamente podía escuchar las risas de los gatos a su alrededor mientras sentía como si su carne se quemará. Aquel dolor se sintió eterno pero terminó, abrio el ojo que le quedaba y se puso en 4 patas de un salto y miro a su alrededor buscando a los que le rodeaban, sin embargo lo único que pudo ver fueron sombras negras desaparecer en la distancia. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Luego se dio cuenta de que ya nada dolía, las mordidas de su cuerpo habían desaparecido y la herida de su cara se había cobrado su ojo pero ya no sangraba más —Es un milagro del clan estelar— Se dijo a sí misma mirando las estrellas con sorpresa para luego volver a su campamento completamente sana y con un deseo de venganza, por algo el clan estelar le había dado otra oportunidad, tenía algo pendiente que hacer./p 


	17. Metamorfosis en el cielo Spinoff

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cdeadfa183716e62c1a53232a78127ae"Me llamo Caida de Nubarrón, dicen por ahí que soy el peor guerrero del bosque lo cual no es del todo falso. Estoy dotado de una torpeza física fuera de lo común. Tengo la capacidad extraordinaria de golpearme comicamente contra las cosas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0f7f6d54982f9f422d784a09ae56745a"Los gatos de mi clan creen que siempre tengo la cabeza en las nubes, y es que me encanta mirar el vuelo de los pájaros, más allá de su buen sabor me satisface más ver su extraordinaria manera de volar. Admiro su libertad y yo daría cualquier cosa por tenerla, me hubiera gustado nacer más como un pájaro que como un gato que intenta alzar el vuelo como style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Siempre estoy en la guarida del curandero por las heridas que me llevo al tratar de saltar ramas que definitivamente están fuera de mi alcance, de golpearme con alguna piedra en el camino, de chocar con otros gatos y atorarme en los arbustos, sin embargo esta vez creo que no saldré tan limpio como de costumbre/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b5bbae7a1a33fd3334ca9255bf84bc58"Una extraña enfermedad ha hecho que los curanderos me encerraran en su obscura cueva, dicen que es por mí bien pero no hay cosa que odie más que no poder seguir con mi agitado estilo de vida. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Mi condición ha dejado a los curanderos de mi clan sin palabras, así que han traído a una curandera de otro clan en un tipo extraño "trueque" temporal en lo que descubren que es lo que me sucede, aunque seguramente la situacion será la misma/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="baf4e0224e8994e2102a90a60d7108c2"Llevo aquí dentro casi una luna y los curanderos ya no me soportan, a pesar del dolor que me provoca aquella garrapata extraña no puedo evitar seguir buscando la manera de salir o si quiera de sentirme un poco menos aburrido. Sé que suena un poco descabellado pero ya he comenzado a construirme unas alas con las hierbas de los curanderos y plumas plumas de pájaros, esto obviamente disgusta a los curanderos pero supongo que me tienen mucha lástima para detenerme, claro, hasta hoy/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9a9a841281e4c849a42148db25565e08"—Es hora de que comas esta semilla de adormidera, para tu dolor— La curandera del clan ajeno es muy amable pero más severa que los locales. No me pregunta o duda en hacer lo que le parece con tal de mantener mi salud. Como ahora, me acerca una semilla extraña mientras yo estoy recostado en las afueras de a guarida mirando el cielo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9ce3e775f66c80eac8be584aee88bfef"—Eres como un cuervo rondando un cadáver— No lo digo en mala manera, simplemente que su pelaje completamente negro y lustroso me recuerda a esa ave, además claro siempre está pegada a mi, observando mi progreso y dándome medicinabr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Al final me enderezó un poco y como la semilla sin chistar/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cf0923fa653644b49ba967329332e72f"—¿Te gustan las aves cierto?— Se sienta a un costado mío y dirije sus verdes ojos a la misma dirección en la que estaba mirando, me descubrió. Yo me limito a asentir en silencio mientras vuelvo a recostarme y mirar de reojo a la curandera, ella como de costumbre me deja solo cuando termina con sus tareas y vuelve dentro de la cueva para revisar a los demás enfermos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7f2ce8c6c54d446f401a4d9345fb385b"Es temporada de hoja nueva y las noches no pueden ser más cómodas para un moribundo como yo que fuera de la guarida con las estrellas alumbrando mi escuálido lomo, estoy durmiendo plácidamente como extrañamente gracias al dolor, pero antes de que pueda seguir descansado una pluma roja se posa sobre mi nariz. Las cosquillas que está me provoca terminan por despertarme y terminó por abrir los ojos para encontrarme con decenas de plumas coloradas en el claro, parace como si alguien hubiera desplumado a toda una comunidad de aves/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d8507f1c7a9b8bcea2d2329b471bb117"Mi instinto curioso no puede resistir ver aquello sin ir a investigar qué sucede, casualmente las plumas siguen un rastro bastante obvio hasta el árbol más alto y alejado del campamento. Cuando puedo llegar a este, levantó la cabeza en busca de aquello que está dejando aquel reguero de plumas y mis ojos se abren como platos al encontrar una figura felina en una rama lo suficientemente alta como para que a mí me diera vértigo, nunca había escalado tan alto pero mi curiosidad no dejaba de picarme/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f51ce4513f19c6153535777f6948990f"Puse patas a la obra y comencé a escalar lentamente, rama por rama mientras mi corazón latía más rápido que nunca, las plumas rojas no dejan de caer y yo estoy tan concentrado en ellas que no me percato que se acercan dos cuervos aparentemente furiosos, me picotean con fuerza y yo siento como las fuerzas me empiezan a fallar, siento como voy a caerme.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="87a80a6f18b1ddc8a228dee8a8aee9be"Sin embargo en el último momento un suave toque me agarra del cuello y me levanta cuidadosamente hasta una rama, parpadeo varias veces para que mis ojos se acostumbren a la obscuridad y entonces puedo ver con claridad de quién se tratabr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Es la curandera cuervo, pero ahora no parece ningún cuervo, su pelaje negro ha sido remplazado por plumón suave y rojo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ec1b9b456b15ecdb8241c0862a0e1172"Justo así parace ser un canario/p 


	18. Bienvenida al estilo Estrella Boreal

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dbfd939ac10a95f66ca1bfb2892312e8"Hola, valiente guerrero, quería verte desde que supe que habías vencido a uno de los míos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bc213f7f12318bde15745026fef6fa88"No no no, tranquilo, no vengo a hacerte daño, reconozco a un buen peleador cuando lo veo y creo que sería contraproducente no aprovechar esa...fuerza/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bc142faa9b9b3a00bb60492f25b9e05b"Sé que no perteneces a ningún clan, ellos me lo dijeron, tambien me dijeron que llegarías y armarias un gran alboroto, sin embargo quería que tus habilidades fueran una sorpresa/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="804f9c1139f81cc9aa9b8159629fe46a"Deja de verme con esa mirada, sé que no soy una gata bonita pero si quiera ten un poco de respeto por tu líder ¿Ves esto? Me gane está cicatriz cuando era solo una aprendiza, por un momento creí que lo había perdido todo, pero ellos me otorgaron un don, me dieron la capacidad de ver más allá que cualquier gato/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="604958de8d2660ba67a3c2b43205e707"Hahaha ¿Crees que estoy loca verdad? Todo mundo cree eso. Muchos me han subestimado y la han pagado muy caro, espero que no seas uno de esos o formarás parte de aquellos a los que les he arrancado la luz/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a63f437594bdf65ddc2b4d92ca56ed52"Déjame darte la bienvenida al clan del vapor, no te preocupes por la amenaza de hace un rato, créeme que aquí confiar en tus ojos es el mayor error y te estaría haciendo un favor si te quito uno/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4d4feef1861086127c7d7bcc6786a767"En fin, vendré por ti mas tarde, ve preparándote porque vas a suplantar el lugar del guerrero que asesinaste y si ellos me dicen que quieres traicionarme voy a tomar medidas drásticas...hasta luego cariño/p 


	19. Red

El rojo bajo sus patas manchaba cada rincón existente en la oscura cueva, un tufo metálico y denso inundó sus fosas nasales haciéndole sentir asqueado al instante, desvió la mirada a sabiendas de lo que se trataba, estaba más que consciente de donde provenía esa tintura carmesí que manchaba el pulcro suelo de musgo.

Los guerreros solían decir que la guarida últimamente apestaba mucho a sangre y podredumbre, Salto de Liebre se había excusado diciendo que se trataba de la guarida del curandero, era normal que ese olor se quedara impregnado de vez en cuando, sin embargo nunca se había imaginado encontrarse con esa escena, parecía un campo de batalla.

Había mechones de pelo por todos lados y las pinceladas escarlata parecían arrastrarse hasta el fondo de la fría cueva, Salto de Liebre tragó saliva y a pasos silenciosos se acercó como pudo hasta el conocido fondo de la guarida, el olor se hacía más fuerte a cada paso que el felino daba.

—¿Rama de Ciruelo?— Le llamó esperando que el curandero contestará de una vez, el lugar le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta pues a penas podía ver claramente y lo único que alcanzaba a distinguir a este punto eran los charcos de sangre.

—Si viniste, creí que no lo harías— Una fría pero familiar voz se dejó escuchar al mismo tiempo que una sombra se movía gracilmente por el lugar, Salto de Liebre pego un brinco con el pelaje completamente erizado, el metal no dejaba que pudiera olfatearlo debidamente pero por su voz automáticamente supo que se trataba de su curandero —Por fin han hablado conmigo ¿Puedes creerlo?— La voz ajena sonaba ilusionada y feliz ahora, se sentó orgullosamente frente a su creación esperando el punto de vista de su compañero.

La luz de la luna se filtro a través de los pequeños agujeros de la cueva e iluminaron el macabro espectáculo que el curandero había montado—Oh Ciruelo ¿Que has hecho?— Salto de Liebre negó con la cabeza como para convencerse de que eso no era real.

Una especie de altar se alzaba en las paredes de la cueva, los inconfundibles cráneos de felinos se asomaban entre las rocas, acomodados de manera estratégica con tal de asemejarse a la constelación que según los gatos del clan de la cascada creían que les regia y cuidaba.

Últimamente el curandero había tenido problemas para comunicarse con el clan estelar y eran tiempos difíciles, en su desesperación creyó que la mejor opción para volver a tener contacto con ellos era profanando las tumbas de los muertos y extrayéndoles el cráneo, la actividad de este había pasado casi desapercibida pero ahora se había robado el cráneo de un guerrero que prácticamente había muerto hacia unas horas, el clan comenzaba a sospechar.

—Fue difícil conseguir uno que me quedara, pero desde que lo vi supe que Pluma de Garza me quedaría perfecto— Con ambas garras y suma delicadeza, el curandero tomo el cráneo ensangrentado y se lo puso en la cabeza de tal manera que él mismo pareciera un cadáver.

Entonces Ciruelo fue capaz de ver a los espíritus de sus antepasados sin caer dormido, maulló triunfal y Liebre salió corriendo de la cueva en cuanto el curandero se distrajo, corrió y corrió dejando un pequeño rastro rojo detrás suyo ¿Eso era lo que sus antepasados deseaban?


	20. Poesia no mia

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e5d32051026c2939d0f94f9de2239e08"El gato se sentía pesado, caminaba a pasos lentos a través del claro, buscando nada en especial./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d2242ed9a8dca5b3cf434e0ef2bd5ca8"El dolor le atravesaba el pecho, como si fuera la espina de una rosa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3305d7ad2bb57a679709a6e6e67c9420"Canción de Grillo miraba el cielo, tan oscuro y brillante a la vez, inalcanzable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d7d9026fbcf54e2fe1ca543f5e2669b7"Cerró los ojos, sollozando style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Otra vez, los recuerdos de Zarpa de Comadreja, respirando más lento, lo atormentaban./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5a6694c799ed352edfbeba930d0a4ec3"Clavó sus zarpas en la tierra con toda la fuerza que poseía, intentando ablandar aquella espina./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c7ae34ae05f0ae50343e27df0f4b95f1"—em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Si la rompo, la punta quedará dentro... ¿No? /em—Musitó, sintiendo un tic —em style="box-sizing: border-box;" ¿Q-qué digo? Yo tengo la espina entera dentro.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7a6dc84e3094af13603eca3d4090c46f"Sollozó más fuerte, bajando la cabeza a ras del suelo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4c215bb7b9e3654222e2eec7966b8a19"—em style="box-sizing: border-box;"¡Lo siento, Zarpa de Comadreja!/em — Con una falsa sonrisa, y los ojos empañados de dolor, levantó la vista —em style="box-sizing: border-box;" S-sólo.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="af6077b3ab4be743a4f4ffd6802c1cd4"No pudo continuar, pues ya se había quebrado totalmente. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Esas palabras, las había recitado durante todas esas lunas, sin poder decir una palabra más./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4dc0943447cc298277d5b6efe34975c6"—em style="box-sizing: border-box;" Lo siento.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ace501b6759a05dfcce4b761aa15fe03"Finalizó, y parando de sollozar, volvió a su guarida, desplomándose sobre sus patas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ace501b6759a05dfcce4b761aa15fe03"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="56b3c4af46be2e1329cf5907ad2d94ad"Un corazón espinoso con aroma a rosas, se hallaba completamente abandonado en el rincón./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="ac6bff4597b943c10373e4df5844e1eb"Era, por supuesto, completamente irresistible a los colmillos de un lobo hambriento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="08bb1a0fa24bd1ae35431058ee004a57"Cada objeto que percibía a su alrededor, lo hacía temblar de terror duerante aquél romance. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b23c4c0eda262b6d4a4bb6f8b60bb06e"Pero de todas formas estába bien, porque se lo merecía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9a87876ae57b3c31a3cb911b8a167083"Él mismo había decidido tragar los sobresalientes y agudos picos de los tallos que tanto amaba, Grillo era el único culpable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="1c27143b9cebb081c6497523a078a200"Por supuesto, ¿Quién más podría serlo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="1a20b599313e3f2379b9f5cddac5c7a4"Cada día, cada noche, cada hora, cada minuto, él desgastaba sus huesos, su corazón. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="3f96c2531a568879a929056319792af6"Y mientras tanto, Grillo se limitaba a observarse arder, ¿Para qué evitar una tragedia que de todas formas iba a ocurrir?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8d57604811cb98ee9e4dcfb5b4d37a5e"Se estába carbonizando sin saberlo, y al mismo tiempo ahogándose en una penosa melancolía, traumática, que lo carcomía a una velocidad desgarradora./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="714e797025a55e6b0e4a0fb86b5af67a" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="3d080c28749257187f872db1c76958a7"Y un día, simplemente todo se detuvo, a poco tiempo de que su linea de vida acabara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f38f085c1b938f2edbdd66de2f73e709" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="17adfaea949d822f0a13b1f6b4a8cd81"—¿Por qué?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1f7cdf788f714778039f9e6c4f71a6a1" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="5e664f0dacfa8f363f2e01a8364cfa1f"Se lo merecía, no tenía sentido que todo parara antes de tiempo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fd28fa46e51d32fdcf8be80b3f7acb6b" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="aee762e2860a6c7d121a88d6a4e17d13"El escuálido curandero sentía su corazón más pesado que de costumbre. Aquello era lo que habían estado nesecitando tanto tiempo, ¿Verdad? Desde el día del accidente con Zarpa de Comadreja había deseado morir por lo que había hecho, por no desaparecer en su lugar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="931399f0a3b6c2440ae21d18f2fea804" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="c4ad7225432874f1c75e6e954082836f"Y de repente, todo se sintió extremadamente cálido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c7be9ab146d04d6b9a695847db6fd4e8" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="e3f40897819b8da65a4ed0336cec1a88"Ya no ardía, porque agua tibia lo había apagado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="391ebf420f14a30510c1762756cc906d" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="cfb17c9558816840ca682f82e57e620a"Alivio. De que su corazón no fuera destrozado aquel día, por el gato de colmillos ácidos, que disfrutaba hacer escocer sus heridas con brutalidad./p 


End file.
